Past, Future and Back Again
by SamiKismet
Summary: [Complete]Ah, the sequel of Search is here: Kurama is sent to the future for "a task." Why is everything barren? RR!
1. Future

A/N Dun dun dunnnn..... Sequel for Search!!! Never in my sane mind did I think I would ever write one, since it tends to ruin the stories some of the times. Truthfully, the plot I will use for the _sequel_ was not meant to be for it, but now it is. Heh... anywho I won't ramble anymore, so please review and make me happy!!

So, On to the future!

* * *

"Let me remind you _one more time_ that your stupidity is _not_ something we make use of in the battle field." He gruffly spoke while catching his breath in the midst of the slain intruders in the Ningenkai. Yusuke was kneeling down as well; trying to gain back some of the strength to actually go back to Koenma and bombard him with the incredulity one simple delay had caused them. Kuwabara stood gaping at Kurama who was just recovering from the shock.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Your unintentional foolishness could have cost us Kurama's life," Hiei spat and snapped his katana into the sheath. His eyes went towards the fox and the slain youkai just inches away from him, Kurama was still marveling at his near escape from death when Hiei appeared out of nowhere to slice the demon into numerous pieces. It was not his first time, and not certainly the last, when he had seen death face to face, but the youkai seemed to know exactly who to strike. Dodging all of the attacks from all ten opponents while his companions tried to help him was something he had not counted on, but one thing was for sure now: he had been the prime target yet the reason still didn't reveal itself to him.

Kuwabara had taken a big chance when trying to bite off more than he can chew and ended up allowing free access to the redhead which was his primary concern in this mission. He breathed a sigh of relief to see his friend stand tall and alive, for that matter. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I should have known better."

"No," came the fox's reply as Hiei continued to glare at the psychic. "No, don't worry, at least everyone's alright. But I don't understand, it was a sudden attack and took us clearly off guard."

"We would have known if a certain _baby _had been using his _MIND_," Yusuke roared and finally lifted himself up, head heavy and knees almost buckling beneath him. "What the hell was that about, anyway? Did you know any of them, fox boy? They seemed to know nothing but to babble your name at every given move."

"Not anymore than you do, Yusuke. It is quite new to me as well, this was definitely well organized or otherwise it wouldn't have been this difficult."

Unpleasant silence sliced through the air, clouds were stirring and the earth seemed to shake, the Tantei's looked about them, each trying to decipher the next move. Cacophony of air, wind and earth's rumble was all about them and they did nothing but wait for the upcoming danger for no one knew of what was happening around the Ningenkai.

The clouds swirled in the sky, making circular patterns while the fighters below watched in awe at the rumbling sequence. "This is... weird." Yusuke's voice was barely audible among the rustling of winds which thrashed the surrounding trees to and fro with unimaginable force and floated around them.

"Inari..." Kurama trailed off as his eyes met the advancing figure from blue wonder. _It can't be._ He could feel his ears twitching in response to the call and the summoning of the fox to which he heeded; in moments time all beheld the white flowing robes of the legendary Youko Kurama, his golden eyes slowly lowering to his feet as he bowed low. One hand and knee on the ground, Kurama waited for the command to be given.

"What is going on?" Kuwabara asked, confused as all the rest. The humble-Youko-Kurama concept was new to them, and they debated on it being a good sign or the other. And then the heavenly cloth caught their attention as it descended from the clouds and touched the ground with its... feet? Kuwabara's eyes trailed upwards to meet the flowering shape of a woman, yet masculinity leaked from every muscle. The hands reached forward and slender fingers were revealed, however they were somehow – male. Yusuke watched the white flowing hair as they encircled the form with the rhythm of the wind. "What the hell-?" It was the only thing he could say to show the perplexity of the situation.

_Kurama._

"Was that the thing who said it?" Kuwabara voiced everyone's opinion. "I didn't hear the mouth move!"

"Shut up, baka," Hiei scoffed and took few steps back, "let Kurama handle this."

He could feel the eyes piercing through his soul and he shifted uncomfortably. "I am at Inari Sama's service."

_A task._

"Who is he, shrimp?" Kuwabara whispered to the one standing just next to him, lowering his gaze for the respect of the deity. He was shocked to see the fire demon stand perfectly still with respect he didn't expect to see from him in any shape or form – except maybe for Yukina or Teela.

"A messenger." He replied and Kuwabara looked on.

"I will heed to His commands, " Kurama replied and wondered what was needed from him and him alone. There were many in Inari's command who would die for any task appointed to them, yet it was he who was chosen – he was not sure if he was even able to fulfill the demands.

_Another place requires your presence. You will know what is to be done._

His eyes still closed in respect, he wondered what was meant by those words. Inari-sama worked in unique ways and it dawned on him as to what place requires a Youko Kurama's presence. Questioning His authority was not an option to take and questioning His orders was something definitely frowned upon. What can a kitsune do to help a God? Before any of these questions could be answered, he felt his being pulled into all directions as if trying to decide which path to choose, he gasped as his whole body seemed to fall forwards yet staying at the same place. Confusion and bafflement hit his conscience and he felt his mind give way to the burdens suddenly finding their way inside, the rushing wind was there no more and the thundering earth had ceased its rumble. Around him was silence once again, the still air hung heavily on him and humidity left its mark down his chin. He opened his eyes to wipe away sweat that appeared momentarily and couldn't help but frown at the surroundings.

Once where he stood in the green foliage of the Ningenkai was the barren land, crippled with cracked earth and thorny bushes showing the remains of once existing greenery. "Yusuke? Kuwabara?" He spoke softly when no sign of life revealed itself to him. "Hiei?" But there was no answer and the heavy quiet bore on him. Even their spirit energy couldn't be sensed; standing up, he realized red hair cascading down his shoulders – he was back in his human form.

Far upon the horizon, there was no sign of any living thing. The sun beat down mercilessly on the comatose land as if mocking its very existence.

_You will know what is to be done._

He pondered the statement once more and fell to only one conclusion: he had no idea what it meant. Seeing the dead land around him, he had a ghastly feeling that this land had been fresh once but now is reduced to dust.

He stiffened upon realizing approach: someone was coming towards him, running like a hungry tiger upon a pray. He strained to see but caught only a glint, marking the definite approach of someone quite unexpected.

* * *

A/N Alright guys, encouragement strongly needed!! Let me know how I'm doing!!!


	2. Surprise Surprise Surprise!

A/N Only Ali reviewed it... pouts... but that's alright! Somehow I knew you would come, Ali!!! Yes it _is_ a sequel and you _won't_ know the answers unless you read on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muwahahahaha, but I won't shut up that easily, would I? Oh nooooooooo, I will make all the readers suffer!!!!!!! Buwahahahahahahahahahaahahah.

But anyone who is reading, _Please Please **Pretty Please**_ review, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable as to how it is going and if its worth someone taking interest or not... so review and let me know. Remember, I'll take anything... constructive criticism is very much so welcome, but flaming just seems pointless to me because it neither encourages nor discourages, it's just a comment meant to throw away – if you know what I'm talking about – so let me and don't hesitate!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enough suffering for now, on to the story!

He came closer and the glint became a sword with a firm hand that held it as if it's an extension of his own self. Kurama gasped at the sight, the look in his eyes changed from pure loathing and menace to surprise.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked suspiciously, wasn't he just next to him before the messenger came, and yet he looked different. Then Kurama noticed his aura: Hiei was considerably stronger than just moments ago- there was nothing that could be made out of such a situation. Then he felt more _ki_ coming towards him and before he could make any movement Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on his heels. Kurama gasped at the sight, Yusuke looked much stronger built and his hair were longer and reached to his shoulders, a broad scar trailed down his left cheek and manhood dripped from his very eyes, he had two fine dirks in his hands which matched the sharp swords on one of his companions. Kuwabara openly gaped at him, maturity etched deep within his face and eyes showing much more knowledge than he had just... moments ago. What had happened during that short period of time that changed his friends entirely? And why were they here, at such a dreadful place with weapons they never carried before?

For few minutes they all stared each other with awe and anticipation, Kurama couldn't understand no matter how much he tried. After a while, Hiei came forward, clutching his sword fiercely. "Who the heck are you? This better not be a joke from one of your pathetic friends, I swear I will tear you into pieces."

"Wha-?" He was completely dumbfounded, why would Hiei talk to him this way? "I'm Kurama, don't you know? What has happened to all of you?"

This time Yusuke stepped forward and held his weapons with even more determination. "Do you really think we are this stupid? Kurama's dead, we all know it. Tell us who you are!" Kurama stood motionless, unable to comprehend what was just said. _Dead? _He was supposed to be _dead?_ The word echoed in his mind with much ferocity, he sank deep within Youko's memory, searching for anything that could have caused such a situation, but nothing sparked up. He knew much time has passed and his "friends" were becoming impatient by every second, but there was no answer that he could find, no possible explanation.

"Hold on, guys," Kuwabara spoke with much deeper voice than before, "This.... He is who he says he is." There was a long pause as they all stared hesitantly towards him. "He.. _is_.. Kurama."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kurama's dead, we all know it, haven't you accepted that yet?" Yusuke burst out in front of them, losing anything he was holding as much as Kurama could see. His voice was raised in anger, yet deliberately controlled. "Those bastards took his life and now here they are trying to fool us with his image!"

"No Urameshi, he _is _Kurama, I'm certainly sure! Definitely!"

Hiei continued to stare deeply within him, as if searching for something that will force out the truth. His Jagan glowed with a purple-hue. "Every prediction he's made, Yusuke, has turned out to be correct. I believe we have a problem here, from the looks of it, Kurama doesn't know what is being said, am I right?"

"Indeed, why are you saying I was killed? Merely a messenger from Inari-Sama sent me here, although I am not sure where I am." It was true, nothing was fitting into the right places, some puzzle pieces were missing and he was determined to find them, and the first step was to blurt the truth. Later, he would have to be careful. Later.

"A messenger _sent_ you here?" Yusuke asked doubtedly, for he still didn't believe his companions. "Don't expect me to buy that."

"Elaborate." Said Hiei and Kurama looked at all three of them, it was definitely his companions. He could see it, yet the difference, he didn't and couldn't know. Therefore he obliged.

"Koenma sent us when he suspected unknown force in the Ningenkai, which for sure he knew was associated with demons. Upon arriving, we realized it as an ambush and were trapped from all sides. But when it was all over and all of the youkais killed, a messenger came and addressed me that a task was to be done." He finished summarizing the happenings, and remembered the words once again: _Another place requires your presence. You will know what is to be done_.

"Hold on, was it when you turned into your youko form?" Kuwabara asked exasperated and Kurama nodded briefly – so they knew of it. "But... but.. nothing happened then! He disappeared, the messenger guy, and you stood up as if nothing! You said you were sent here?" Once again Kurama nodded, but this time Kuwabara remained silent with a shocked expression.

"This is insane!" Yusuke seemed to be having a realization, an epiphany. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE! Although I'm still not convinced."

"We can test him," Kuwabara suggested while Hiei just looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, alright. Hey Kurama, what was the name you went by in your school?"

"Shuuichi. Minamino Shuuichi" He replied.

"Alright, with whom was your final battle in the Dark Tournament?"

Kurama flinched at the thought. "Karasu, from Team Tugoro (sp?)" He said and gritted his teeth on the memory.

"Why didn't your mother know about your demon form?"

"Because," Then Kurama stopped and narrowed his eyes at Yusuke, "She does know. How do I know you are the real ones?"

"I'm not done asking yet. Who is Teela?"

Kurama hesitated this time, were they trying to extract information from him. "You should know."

"And I _am_ the one asking questions," Yusuke said with his same arrogant manner, Kurama was just _sure_ it was them! They had to be!

"A Manawydan, she found her powers in my house, with Hiei."

"Urameshi, are you convinced yet?" Kuwabara blurted out loud, obviously getting tired of it. But before anything could be said, Hiei looked up.

"Any of you remember that when the messenger arrived he did say a task is to be given, and if I recall correctly, Kurama didn't say anything as far as what the 'task' was." He paused and the once menace was now gone. "I believe this is what it was meant to be: the Kurama we knew was sent to the future."

"You've lost it for sure, shorty," Kuwabara said matter-of-factly. "Future? What exactly for?"

Hiei looked at him with a scowl on his face. "Must I really explain?"

"Oh – ."

Kurama took some time to register, could it be that he _was_ sent to the future by Inari-Sama? If yes, then why here? And how far ahead was he, what exactly is the purpose? There were so many questions flowing into his minds but he knew that they could only be answered by him and him only. "Where are we?"

"In the Ningenkai, things have changed Kurama, for the worst." He let Yusuke words stand in the air as he looked about him at the barren land. Was he really into the future? Was it possible? But then, anything was possible by Inari, even the unimaginable. But what exactly was the task? Kurama felt much confused by every minute but still tried to go along with what was being said to him: things were different indeed.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked out of instinct, if this burnt land was the Ningenkai he knew, then things were surely out of hand.

"We'll take you to who is left." Hiei answered and began to lead the way.

Through the abandoned land that merged into thick thickets and foliage after many miles of walking through endless pathway that swerved from left to right, Kurama trotted behind all the others with Yusuke on his heels when he felt strong energy being radiated from within what seemed like a chamber. _No_. He corrected himself, _Not one, but two. Two energies._ He saw Kuwabara look down and shake his head amusingly as the thickets cleared and revealed small huts, it seemed, a shed made of strong trees and leaves with a small stream running just by its side. There were five sheds, right next to each other, each built the exact same way as the next and covered with such leaves only can be found in the Makai. From behind them was where the energy was coming from, colliding into eachother, fading and coming back once again with much force. "What's happening?" He asked, unsure of whether he did the right thing by believing the ones now surrounding him – it was clear it was their territory, Hiei had replaced the wards he disabled before entering and all weapons were sheathed safely on their backs.

"They're training." Said Yusuke and then yelled, "We're back!"

Then Kurama saw two little figures running towards them, trotting in their little feet and realized two kids making their way with much excitement. "Daddy!" The girl yelled with enthusiasm while the other stopped in midway, staring wide eyed at Kurama – they both seemed to be no less than at least six years old. He saw the girl run towards them before clinging affectionately – to his extreme surprise- Hiei. "Daddy?" He asked in pure amazement, unable to hold back anything now. But the boy just behind her was glued to the spot, refusing to take another step. Before he could find out about anything, one of the sheds opened up to reveal a female figure with waist length brown hair, tied into a pony tail, holding a carefully wrapped baby in her arms: Kurama audibly gasped as his eyes rested on the mother. "Keiko?" She halted and stared at him as if a ghost before tears spilled from her eyes.

"Kurama?" she lightly said, "It's really you? Yusuke, is it really him? Is it really Kurama?"

"From the past," He said and went towards Keiko and held the tiny hands peeking from the blankets in her arms. "My son," he explained at Kurama's curious glances. "we didn't even name him yet." But Keiko was busy looking at the boy standing just rigid right where Kurama last saw him. It was then the training happening just behind the sheds stopped and a figure emerged. "Juei! You ran off a bit – " But her voice was cut off as her eyes met Kurama's. She opened her mouth as if to say something and immediately stopped, her hair were tied back into a bun, green at the moment, and he didn't have to think twice as to who it was.

"Teela?" He said and then looked towards Hiei who still held the dark haired and dark eyed girl playing with his hands.

"Our daughter," he explained, "Teela, this is Kurama."

"No doubt."

"From the past."

"Past?" She asked and she, too, looked at the boy still standing confused

"What is going on there?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind her, "Teela! Are you coming back here or what?" At the female's voice, everyone became silent and shifted uncomfortably where they stood. "Are you even here?"

Footsteps came and everyone turned to looked at a tall female, her hair also tied to a bun, walking briskly towards them – suddenly she halted and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You probably don't know her, Kurama," Yusuke came towards him, "Not yet. She's Kriss." Kurama looked curiously towards her form, it was true, he hadn't seen her anywhere. And by the overwhelming energy she was giving off, she was definitely a demon.

"Your wife."

A/N Well??? Welllllll??? What did you think?? Surprised yet??? Are you, are you??? The character Kriss was loaned to me by Shives, thank you very much for that and like I promised her I would use her in the next story, I did and I hope you liked it, Shives... although I haven't seen you until then!!! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkk....

Whooo.. I think I'm a little weird today, and I'll tell you just exactly why. I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!! Yessss.. I'm starving like you would not believe, one won't be able to differentiate between the thunder outside and the rumbling of my stomach!!!! So I will stop rambling right now and would ask you to please review! Because if I don't have enough to prove that people are actually reading, I will be forced to abandon this fic, guys!!! I know how this story will turn out, but then again I don't write for myself, do I? So review!

And a piece of advice for anywhere you go, Don't mess with a hungry woman!! Just a little something to remember for your own personal safety.

Review!


	3. Explanations and Determination

A/N Hey all for another chapter. Sakurasango, great to have you back! Your views are always welcome, made me happy :o) And for the rest, DROP BY AND LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm getting a little frustrated.. or maybe it's because of the amount of homework – but then again, it was my choice to go that way. –sighs- See, even after all the paperwork laid on me, I still found the time to update, please don't allow me to think it was all in vain! Yeah, I'm desperate here!

* * *

He stood there motionless, trying to let the words sink in. How far ahead was he to know that he'll be married to someone whom he never met yet? And it shocked him to know that he _will_, just to lose it all over again. Then the fact of him dying dawned on him, leaving everyone behind and for something he didn't have any idea of yet. "What happened?" He knew of the audacity of the question, but by the sheer understanding written on their faces, the innuendo was taken.

Kriss still stood shocked at his arrival and the child with hunched shoulders remained standing, looking at both of them with pure confusion. Kurama looked at him with a knot in his stomach, for he could see the resemblance – it was there, raising its head in a most intimate way. His eyes caught movement as Teela led Kriss away while Kuwabara carried the boy inside one of the sheds. Keiko and her son followed them inside.

"Kurama, we have some explaining to do," it was Yusuke who spoke and soon they were either sitting or standing in the midst of the small mirage created by his friends. "You have seen the beginning of it all," he began to Kurama's disbelief. What exactly had he missed in the past? "Don't look so staggered, you know exactly what I'm about to say. Remember the legend part?" And then it hit him, of course! How could he have missed it, not everyone was there, not all 'legends' presented themselves that morning, but why not?

"Don't bother too much over it, fox," Hiei jumped in, leaning against a tree with arms folded across his chest. "it was a plan and they failed."

Kurama raised an eyebrow: So Hiei hasn't changed; the shortness of explanation was still there. Kuwabara came forward from within the rooms. "The Barafs were trying to take it all for themselves, the plan none of their companions liked. Do you ever wonder why they died out so suddenly it was all because of loss of energy – there was battle beforehand which resulted in mere weakening of the demon and nothing more. Their evaporation as quickly as it happened was nothing but pure luck."

"Don't get him wrong," Yusuke spoke once again. "We were fortunate because of it since we were nearly spent, though no one really apprehended an aftermath. Shoot, we didn't even see a part of the whole picture! It started with their misjudgment but then changed into their advantage!" Exasperated, Yusuke sat on the ground with crossed legs, his wrists rested on his knees.

"What he's saying is that the elimination of the Barafs was a _dis_advantage to us and an advantage to _our enemies_." Kurama looked bewildered just as he felt at the statement and pondered at it, when Kurwabara just continued. "Their greed for the key could have been help to us and forced them to assist us in the war we didn't foresee."

"War?"

"That's right, Kurama. You, of all people, should know that it doesn't just end with one battle. The struggle continues and it did. It _is_." Yusuke looked around him with dismay. "What do you think brought us here? Do you know we are just one of the few survivors that are still struggling to survive in the world _controlled_ by demons? Do you remember how many times we escaped from the very idea, yet were to it from the start?" He got up and began pacing around angrily in their domain. Kurama gawked at the whole ordeal, if they were all that's left, where was everyone else? Yukina, Genkai, and, the more he hated to admit it, his family? Kasaan, Otousama and Shuiichi?

"The group that Barafs encountered before the whole scene were, of course, not the only ones. They grouped themselves together and overpowered what they thought to gain – Teela, the possessor of the key. They've overwhelmed her with strength and rehearsed maneuvers to capture and destroy her."

"And we can't let that happen," Hiei said from behind and Kurama looked to see the rage in his eyes. He moved from there to stand against another tree, and was quiet once again as Kuwabara took over.

"What we're reduced to is what you see in front of you with enemies overwhelming all sides and matters of possible escape."

"Where's Koenma, surely he and King Yama are still helping you?"

"No," Yusuke bluntly answered Kurama's question.

"No?"

"He can't," Hiei answered him, "He's captured.

"Captured?" Kurama was at lost for words. Koenma, the prince of Reiki, was captured? He finally regained his voice. "What about King Yama?"

"He's spent," said Yusuke. "His army hopelessly lost and he's now counting on us to bring his son back. And if you haven't noticed, that's quite a bit of pressure."

All was silent, the heavy burden of responsibility and loss sunk into him. Teela came forth with her hair now falling loosely on her shoulders while still in a pony tail. Then it occurred to him how and when did all of this start? Under what conditions did they all actually **married**?

"Teela," so he began, "how did you get married?" At this she slightly chuckled and leaned against the same tree as Hiei's.

"Let's say that it was short and sweet, not only for me but for all of us." He looked puzzled. "Don't worry, Yukina is sleeping inside – she's expecting." He relaxed and despite himself, Kuwabara beamed and turned a slight shade of pink. Kurama, heaved a sigh and cupped his face – this was turning out to be the worst 'task' he was ever given.

"How many allies do you have?"

"We tried to gather some," Teela spoke when no one else did, apparently in deep thoughts. "Jin and Touya are out to gather as much as they can who will be willing to help us overcome them, but it has been nearly a month – enough to worry all of us. We tried to get them, too, Kurama, but it seemed that they weren't too keen on doing anything."

"What do you mean?" Who in their right mind won't be keen on living?

"The last time, Me and Hiei went to Makai to make a deal with Youkos, but they weren't willing to lend any hand. It's hard to believe, but they've all gotten together themselves to create a front where they will defend themselves together! It's pretty amazing how they're doing it, especially when they don't let any one in if they don't want. And they should know that it's about to happen, yet still they declined us entirely. What I don't understand is what can they accomplish just alone?" Teela shook her head and rested her head against the tree trunk, breathing deeply while Hiei just stood next to her, thinking about what she could only wonder.

"I'm not at all surprised by their behavior," Kurama inclined on explaining just as much as the time would allow. "We Kitsunes have done the same thing before, in time of danger formed a pack to fix the issue, if an only if there is a chance. I don't understand what are they trying to gain?" He paused and took a deep breath, resting his chin on his hands. "Moreover, what am I supposed to do here? Did the Youkos let you walk freely?"

"Freely?" Kuwabara jumped in, "Yeah right! All the time we were talking to just one representative, the oldest or something like that, yet felt their eyes boring on us constantly! And they were pretty stern about it, too, they warned us to never return!"

"And that's a problem," Yusuke stepped out of his trance, "we are too low in numbers to deal with them alone. I'm worried about Jin and Touya, they haven't returned and it's creeping me out – there's so much out there, no difference between the Makai and Ningenkai, Kurama, not at all."

"I don't know why you're here," Teela began, "but there's only one person who can possibly send you back: Koenma, and he's hostage."

"Maybe that's what we have to do," Kuwabara suggested, "Free that baby and get him a new diaper, heh."

"Wait a moment," said Kurama, "Where's Botan?" Everyone looked uncomfortably at each other. "_Where's Botan?_" He insisted.

"We don't know," Yusuke hesitated. "After finding out about Koenma's capture, she immediately disappeared, and haven't returned since."

"Haven't returned?"

"No, she haven't."

"Then there's only one thing left to do," Kurama stood up and looked determined, "we need Koenma's assistance, and we will have to get it."

* * *

A/N Alrighty guys, what's your reaction? Let me know, I'm a bit tired right now actually, feel the need to sleep!!!!!!!!!!! So RR, I'll be waiting... I haven't been getting much reviews and it's kinda working backwards in the inspiration scale.. let me know!


	4. Agreement

A/N Hello all, thanks for the great reviews, guys, really appreciate it. I recognized your insistence on me continuing, and here I am... what can I say? I just can not, not listen to my loyal reviewers!!!!!!!!!! So here's another chapter for you guys!!! RR!

* * *

"No," A female voice alerted all of them and they saw Kriss come from within the shed, her brown hair gracefully spread around her with red highlights and her hazel green eyes sparkling from new surge of tears awaiting to drop. But she came forward and stood next to Kuwabara. "You don't know the strength of the enemy, Kurama, then why so prone on attacking?"

"She's right," Yusuke stepped in, "we are too few in strength and number to fight them. That's why we are secluded here, and that's why Jin and Touya initially left to counter that. There's too much at risk."

Kurama knew they were right, their family was now a factor and if one of them couldn't make it, the survivors would be vulnerable. "How many in numbers are we up against?" There was need of planning, strategic planning.

"We aren't sure," Kuwabara answered. "Less of the weaker class are involved. What I mean is that they are not as many as you remember in that first battle, but the strength amounts to a large number."

"I understand," so now they were dealing with less but powerful demons than before. They needed more fighters, but where to get them from?

"Before he died, Kurama, my husband," Kriss was speaking subtly yet cautiously, weighing each word with great value and understanding now showed itself in the depth of her eyes. Even after her husband's death, she was standing strong and tall. She continued, "He kept telling me that there was great need of strength in numbers, and we know it still is. He kept emphasizing the need of youkos, at which time they hadn't colonized like they are now. But then he mentioned something entirely different which I didn't understand until now," she paused and sat down on the ground, enveloping her legs with her arms. "He said something like a visitor or an unexpected guest will come and at that time the youkos must gather." She looked in his eyes and a warm smile spread across her lips, "who can better lead them then the legendary Youko Kurama?"

He nodded in response, she was right. Maybe that's what was required of him, to gather all Kitsunes – that's why Inari-sama could've chosen him: since he was not in the present, then why not get him from the past? For even he wouldn't want that race to die out because of their own pride. And because of Kurama being with Shuuichi, it made him the best demon to be able to do exactly that.

"I agree," was all he thought best to say. There was a light uncomfortable pause at his proclamation and they all looked uncertainly at each other. It was Yusuke who broke the silence, "You won't go alone, would you? I mean, on your way there can be much trouble."

"If any one of you goes with me, Youkos will most likely lose whatever trust they will gain from me." And who better to know them but him? "Especially when you've already tried. But we must know exactly what we're dealing with, like Kriss said. We need to know the strength of our opponents."

"We can do that," with a shocked glance from Hiei, Teela spoke with determination. "We know of their ... uh... headquarters, like ningens would say. All there is to be done is to find out their numbers and, like I said, we can do that while you get our soon-to-be-companions." In the amusing tone she used, the tension was slightly broken and all were at ease once again. She noticed it as well and beamed, but Hiei was clearly frowning at at her and she trying to ignore him rather unsuccessfully. She was like he knew her at that moment – the annoyance was slowly building into her expression. She whipped her head to look at him, "if you go, and they recognize your presence, then losing them would be of great difficulty."

"Your life Teela – "he began but she abrupty cut him off.

"We're not immortals! We are all meant to die, and once we will. Don't pretend you don' t now what I'm saying, Hiei. Why prolong the inevitable?"

"I do, but is it necessary for you when there is us?"

"Yes it is, because I will be able to lose them if decide to purse therefore not bringing them here." She was clearly losing patience, and even if he hated to admit it, Teela was right. But, he couldn't bear to lose her, no on e could, he was sure. And it made things harder for everyone, for their friendship was sealed to such a degree that only a devastating blow could break it – none had accounted to that level yet, and yet doubted it would.

Hiei undid his arms and held them the sides – a nervous gesture. "Teela, you must understand – " but before he could finish, Teela lunged towards him with such speed that none could see and smashed her lips unto his, he stumbled backwards with shock and collided with the tree. Teela, though, held their pack with a secured lip-lock, her hands on his shoulders, holding him firm. Hiei's eyes were round with shock when she finally backed away, letting him go entirely.

"Please," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "don't stop me now, not this time." Then she disappeared behind the houses.

Kurama, along with everyone else, looked baffled at her sudden movement, they were just beginning to register what had happened when it was all over. "What the hell!" Yusuke exclaimed and shook his head in disbelief. "I hate when you do that!"

"Yeah, it's like speed of light and then one of them is gone!" said Kuwabara. "It's freaky!" Hiei was just recovering from it as well, still feeling where her lips had touched his with such force and intensity, he had to run his tongue against his teeth to assure they were intact. He still couldn't understand the reason of her actions.

"I think you should let her go this time, Hiei," Kriss's soft voice shook him out of it. "She is much stronger now and besides, you don't want to tighten your hold, it can suffocate her."

He briefly nodded and went after her to see her playing with a grass blade. She must understand what he wanted her to be safe, and be there for Juei when he wouldn't be able to.

"Teela ..." began but was cut off by the intensity of her gaze as she stared into his eyes.

"I know what you are about to say, Hiei, but you must see our best option." She walked towards him, "I never went with you to the many dangerous battles and confrontations you've had, I've felt the same thing when you vanish in those leaves. Do you remember the last time I asked you for the same thing? Everyone disapproved and that caused us a friend's life, Hiei." She paused and searched for his eyes which were diverted as if to let that comment pass, pretend no one heard. "it musn't happen again. I now you want ot go, I know you enough to say that. But your life will cost us much greatly than mine."

He, then, looked at her with disbelief and she couldn't help but smile. "It's just a possibility like many others. You know I can do it, don't you?"

Hiei pursed his lips and clenched his fists, he knew this was the best option, but – "alright, Tee," he referred to her by the nickname only reserved for him and him alone, she loved it when he used it – and it was rarely. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"If you don't come back – "

"I will, "she cut him off before taking his hands into hers lovingly. "I promise."

"I will come if you're late," he said and stroked her hand. "Be careful, you _will _be careful, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"And remember what Genkai taught you about your ki, don't let them detect it!"

"I'm natural at stealth, you know that." She playfully said, grinning at his behavior.

"Yes and go as high as possible and be careful who you switch into, they might recognize something is wrong."

"Hiei..."

"What?"

"I will be fine, don't worry." She squeezed his hand tighter and received the same in return. "Just trust me on this."

Kurama saw Hiei leave and disappear when he focused his attention back on the others.

"There are some questions that are on my mind I was hoping you can answer," he politely asked and received curious glances in return. Did he detect hesitation? "I was wondering about... Kasaan and -"

He proceeded but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"I knew you would ask this, but we were hoping not yet." He paused and came towards him. "Ningens were the first to go, Kurama. You know they can't stand up to demon energy..." he let the words trail and Kurama sighed in return. He knew the answer even before the question was asked, yet he was hoping it to be otherwise.

"How did I die?" It slipped before he could stop himself, and Kuwabara looked questioningly towards Yusuke, who was nervously looking at Kriss.

"I think time itself will tell you that," he gravely answered, "We can't change history now, can we? No one can say what will happen."

"No," Kurama echoed, "No, we don't."

An eerie silence befell them and it was broken by two pairs of footsteps.

Hiei and Teela came forth with determined strides, it was all set: Kurama and Teela will have to go and deep inside he was convinced that this was their last option to save his friend's future.

* * *

A/N Yeah.. it was kinda short, I know... but I had to stop here or else several more pages would've continued. Hey.. hurricane passed us.. FINALLY!!! 1 whole day... I was beginning to go insane from all that thrashing against the windows!!!!! But we have one more week for a possibility of another one – GAH.... Three in a row!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sighs) anyways... review!


	5. We Depart

A/N I'm back with another chappie!!!! And in this one I tried something entirely different... when you read you'll know. First, I'll get back on the reviews:

Sakurasango: I'm just as impatient as you are! I don't know where they are, maybe I drove them off! (winks) Tell me what you think of this one!

Ali: Nice Raven... Niiiiiice Raven. Just after this chapter, the adventure part starts. You can tolerate just one more chappie, right?? (backs away nervously) riiight????

About Jin and Touya, you will find out in the upcoming chaptes. Ali, about the request you made of using Manawydans in your story, DEFINITELY! I'm looking forward to it!!!!!! I really want to see what plans you have for your story, and the little teaser you gave me is pretty interesting. If not the first, I'll definitely review it when the time comes. Do let me know!

Alright, here's another chapter! Oh and this one might be a long!

**Warning: **character's death.... I should have said that earlier! (flush)

* * *

Clothing herself in green slacks a jacket to aid in the stealth in the thick creepers, Teela switched to he demon form with practiced time and went towards the frozen shed. Inside Yukina rested with her hands on her stomach, feeling tired and restless since the beginning of it all. Her pregnancy was constantly being delayed naturally and now finally she was expecting twins and complications find her way. Being an Ice Maiden, she was apt to keep her surroundings to a freezing point, relaxing her sore joints.

Teela sat down next to her mentor who hadn't changed at all – aqua hair still surrounded her milky face and Ruby eyes glimmered like gems.

"Hey Yukina."

"Oh Teela," Came her tired voice, "Didn't see you there. Where are you off to? Another training session with Kriss?" A weak smile spread across her face and Teela thought best to not to shock her with the news of Kurama.

"No, not training this time, we might have a real break, Yukina! There just might be a chance!"

There was a pause before she began. "What does Hiei-chan say?"

Teela beamed. "What do you think? But I told him it must be done, and so far it seems he understood."

"he's really protective isn't he: Oniisan?"

Teela nodded and sighed. Hiei meant too much to her, and now Juei was here. How she wished her daughter wouldn't grow up in such an environment!

"Do you remember the first argument you two had?" Yukina jerked her out of her thoughts to send her into another. O yes, she remembered the first argument perfectly well.  
  
.

Things didn't seem all that bad then, Kurama and her were going to college and the rest to theirs. Koenma had been calling them away for missions and she had been anxious for their return everytime – for a certain fire-demon, she was anxious the most. But something in the school had startled her and she was going to tell him just now.

"Hiei," she said to the figure standing against a large rock just behind her, "three's something I want to tel you." She thought whether he would be angry, or jealous – like he ought to be.

"This guy in my class" by the stillness of his breathing, she knew his attention was now entirely on her. "it jus thappened so suddenly that I didn't even register!" Her thoughts and preplanning began to fail her. "In my health science class, I was taking him in a gurney and out of nowhere... he just... caught me off guard." Her courage failed her at the point and surely he understood! But only silence came from him. She turned around to see him looking ideally at her.

"And why does that interest me?"

For a moment there was only shock, but then Teela began to feel rather mad. Wasn't he angry? Jealous, like she thought? Doubt was clouding her mind. "That's it? You won't say anything else to me?" She didn't know what her initial expectations were, but certainly not this neutrality. He looked at her questioningly, and like a complete stranger. "Damn it, Hiei! Aren't you a least bit upset on someone getting so close as to kiss me? What if something else had happened?" All of the training was draining her of energy, and just like every day, every moment was beginning to feel a great burden. But Hiei was still and calm just like his usual self. He temper gave out on her and she raved at him , not remembering anything that escaped out of her mouth then and left without turning back. Missing her appointment with Genkai, she rushed inside her foster home.

"Back so soon, Teela?" Her foster mother asked her ever so kindly and she shrugged in return. "We are going for groceries, would you like to come?" she shook her head, muttered an apology and ran to her room, silently thanking her luck for her sister to still be at school.

Inside, though, more shock greeted her. She was pinned against the wall, warm lips crushed into hers as rough hands held her firmly against the concrete. Eyes wide open in shock, she saw Hiei's eyes burning with anger. "What is his name?" shock was taken over by madness once again and she pushed him towards the bed to jam her bleeding lip into his. How dare he!

"Why should I tell you?" Teela spat back at him. He turned her over, landing on top of her struggling form. "Because all the pathetic male ningen race would die if you don't." He bent down and kissed her once again, this time though it was different – it turned from rough to passionate and Teela felt herself giving into his demanding touch. Her hands encircled his neck as they became more needy towards each other.

Hiei broke free when the need to breathe dominated her, she panted in return. He bent low once again, this time to caress her neck and she flung her head backwards to give him more access: there was so much need for him! And she was so gentle... so... beautiful....

"Teela," Yukina laid her hands on her cold fingers. "What are you thinking?"

Teela flushed, that memory seemed so real now! Shaking her head, she smiled refreshingly. "Nothing, nothing important."

"Well, I was saying that he came to me that day."

"who?"

"Oniisan,"

"When?"

"That day of your argument. He was most enraged, I remember. Completely shaken – he cares for you, Teela." She paused to look into her eyes. "That's why he's so protective."

"He went to you?"

"Yes, he was going on a rampage!" Yukina chuckled besides herself. "I had to tell him to at least ask you his name so that everyone will be safe!"

Teela laughed, she couldn't believe Hiei went to Yukina after her little temperament failure. It was utmost adorable of him! The silence between them deepened when finally Yukina broke in.

"there's something I've never told anyone, Teela." She began rather softly. "It's about Touya, he... said something to me."

Teela shifted restlessly, she knew it was coming. Yukina told her everything, but this was something Teela already knew and much better than Yukina ever would. "What did he say?"  
  
She hesitated but continued. "Just before he left – I would never tell Kazuma this.. I feel so guilty!"

"Yukina, what did Touya say?" He didn't confess to her, did he? Teela was not told of it, and she made sure to tell him it was not the best option to choose! Surely he didn't just ignore her!

"He was never that way to me, but he came in and sat down. His eyes showed such... such care! He startled me at first, but then he just laid his hand on top of mine and said 'Everything will be alright. Take good care of yourself,' and something like, 'this attempt is for you. After we end this, you'll see, it was all for you.'" Yukina finished and Teela looked rather baffled. "It was how he said it! There was too much to miss, Teela. I didn't misunderstand him, did I?"

Teela tore her eyes away from the koorime and felt guilty of knowing more than her. How can she tell her of Touya's compassion? It was not her place, and certainly not the right thing to do. "Yukina, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. He probably meant just what he said – "

"But – "

"You need to rest. You can ask him when he comes back, I'll see you in a while."

"Will he come back?"

"we always hope, Yukina. Both Jin and Touya, we _hope_ they will come." She headed towards the exit.

"and you better not make me wait!"

Teela turned to see the changed Yukina, but only see an amused expression on her face.

"I won't."

"They are to the North West," Kuabara pointed at the direction where the youko clans were commuted while Teela played with Juei. "and Teela, you know where you are going, don't you?"

"Well of course," she said while tickling her daughter who had almost uncontrollably cried after finding her mother was going without her. "On the opposite direction, north east, I cann tell their scent anywhere." Her green hair were not sprawled on her back and caught by small hands. "Juei! I will be back, clutching my hair won't do any good, would it?" She had to live for her, Teela thought and an uncomfortable lurch rolled in her stomach. Forcing herself to calm down and take necessary actions nonetheless, she pecked Juei's cheek affectionately when Hiei helped to free her hair from determined fingers.

Kurama watched, fascinated at the new life they were leading and how Teela was eyeing her daughter – with such longing. It was all dependant on him now and he must take care of them. A small hand touched his and he was startled to see the same little boy eyeing him. A bit hesitantly, Kurama sat down and faced forest green eyes. The boy then touched Kurama's face and cocked his head before a wide smile bloomed his face. His lips moved but not voice came forth, he tried once again when Kurama urged him.

"Go on," he persisted. "There's no need to be shy." But was he shy? Kurama was confused at the moment regarding that point.

And then it happened, his soft voice came forth, husky like someone recovering a lost sense. "Ottousama..." Kurama gasped when his little body wrapped itself around him.

_Ottousama?_ Yet he knew it, then why was it so surprising? His own son without a father! The thought struck him just whena hand touched his shoulders. He tilted his head to see Kriss gazing at him with shimmering eyes.

"Kyoro," she said and Kurama gently embraced the small figure, feeling sympathy and affection for him. It was extremely hard to believe that his own blood was now coursing through this very body. _Kyoro..._

Yuuske looked over Kuwabara's shoulder at the group. "Did you hear that?" He asked his companion. "That was Kyoro! He just talked, I swear it!"

"Stop gawking Urameshi, you'll make him nervous." Said Kuwabara. "it's about time something escaped him, but would it happen again when Kurama leaves? Would he refuse to speak?" His voice was full of concern, none wish for it to happen.

"You tell me, psycho-boy."

"Shut up! I'm serious!"

"I'm certainly not joking!"

"Ahem," Teela came over to them, her hands on her hips. "We're leaving." Kurama was also standing behind her, ready while Kriss handled Kyoro who couldn't help but beam constantly.

"Right," said Yuuske as Hiei came forward, standing next to his wife. "Guys... be careful, and Best of Luck!"

"Ready, fox?" Hiei said and Kurama nodded. A white mist after, a silver fox stood on his four legs with tails slashing behind it.

A brief squeeze in Hiei's hand and a last glance towards Juei, Teela sprinted to the nearby tree and vanished.

* * *

A/N Done! What did you think of this chapter guys? I personally like Touya/Yukina pair rather than Kuwabara/Yukina. So, you understand why I wrote that part with Yukina telling Teela about him?

Alright, review please! Like I said, adventure will begin promptly on the next chapter! See you all then!


	6. Conspiracy

A/N I'm back!! Sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but I was working on this chapter that seemed to take forever to finish! But, I'm glad it's finally out!

Sakurasango: You're an angel, I really appreciate your recommendations and I'm very much thankful!!!!

Ali: Great review, thanks a lot!! Heh, the gem necklace!!! Love it!! And you too, thanks a bunch for telling others about my story!!!!!!!

You guys are the best!!!

Well, onto the next chapter!!

* * *

The trees were thick and mossy, hiding many thorns and piercing branches that scathed anything that came in its path. But Teela was astonished to find the path already designated for her, easily laid out and accessible to her. Vines sprawled themselves, adhering to the tree trunks. She gasped upon finding them descending from the trees all the way to her destination.

A fleeting memory came back to her.

"_You don't have to go there alone, Kurama." She commented and stepped forward. "I can go with you, to get us out if any danger arrives."_

_He smiled and held Kyoro in his grasp. "I'm afraid Hiei will have a problem with that if he hears you."_

"_He has a problem with you going alone to begin with," was her reply and Kriss came over to the kneeling Kurama, massaging his shoulders. Teela clearly pouted and sat down gruffly on the floor._

_Kurama stood up and came towards her, holding Kyoro in his arms. "You will have your chance, I promise."_

"_Don't promise something you aren't certain of," said Teela. "There's no reason for you to lie."_

_Kurama chuckled and turned back towards Kriss. "But I am certain, you will get a chance."_

She had just jerked her head then. Kurama did know, he knew what he was saying. He had seen it when he went to the future himself, he knew she will go. And sometimes when the Kurama they were with now will return to the past, he will say the same thing to her.

Swinging off another vine when making sure no one was in her way, she sat atop a branch and noticed the end of the trail. Why weren't any more vines here? And then she tgasped as her mind wandered back to the past: was this where he took his last breath?

Teela closed her eyes.

"_Where's Kurama?" Kriss jerked her shoulders, worried for her husband. "It's nearly been half the day. Look! It's almost sunset."_

_Teela, in return, took her hands and comforted her. "Hiei left with Yusuke and Kuwabara to look for him just now, they will find him."_

"_He's never gone this late!" Her voice was shaking and her eyes glimmered from new onslaught of tears. "I'm worried, Teela! What if something happened to him?"_

_She held Kriss's hand firmly and sat down with her on the ground. "Everything would be fine, he will be fine. Just relax!"_

"_Why did you tell me?" She retorted, "I would have gone with them! Why did you have to go to them, Kurama? Why?"_

Teela slid down the tree to creep along the thick creepers, dodging Makai plants with expert ease. Not one leaf crunched under light feet or any moss was misplaced.

She was going where Kurama couldn't make it.

A tear slid down her face.

_Kriss dropped to her knees in defeat._

"_Kurama....?"_

_Yusuke came forward, carrying his body in his arms, barely having the courage to take another step. Kuwabara was close behind, Hiei was nowhere to be seen._

"_Kurama?"_

_Gently laying Kurama down on the floor, Yusuke fell besides him. Tears dropped next to his limp body. "Damn you, Kurama." He said through clenched teeth. "Damn you for leaving us! Why the heck you had to be so persistent?"_

_A hand touched her shoulder, Yukina stood next to Teela, not believing the truth herself. Teela, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off of KUrama's body: his red hair were sprawled on the ground, his shirt soaked with blood, eyes closed._

_The air hung heavy all around them, the silence gripped them individually. A shriek escaped from Kriss, startling everyone, prompting them to shed the misery as well. Teela whipped around and buried herself in Yukina's shoulder. All silently wept for all the loss of their greatest friend. White gems covered the ground._

* * *

Changing to his demon form, Kurama came close to the Youko settlement. In front of him, he could make out the poisonous plants that surrounded the area. He slowly made his way towards the Makai breed, knowing if he attacked them, the Youkos will refer to him as their enemy. How can he lure them out without resorting to such measures?

Perplexing himself with the dilemma, Kurama continued to walk towards the massive plants that threatened and dared him to come closer.

The clouds hung low in the sky, no light reached the swirling mass of plants. Untouched, Kurama advanced steadily, taking no notice of the leaves he can easily manipulate if need be, not heeding to their daring commands.

"Why do you continue to progress?" A thick voice demanded, seemed to come form all around him and Kurama embedded his feet in the grass.

"Why should we hide in the shadows any longer?" asked Kurama, his golden eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Hide?"

Kurama smirked, a male Youko emerged from the green thorns, his yellow eyes lacking the warmth it should provide.

"We rather be prepared then attack blindly," he spoke, "you, as a Youko, should know."

"Cowards," he spat and looked into his eyes and saw them grow larger in shock.

"Youko Kurama?" He said each syllable with as much stress as the last. Kurama played his part, and they all saw why he was considered the legend for all Kitsunes. All around, his energy thrashed and reached its limits, his hair flew around him. More white robes peeked from the wild bushes, and they came forward.

"Stop acting like cowards," Kurama spoke, each word hanging heavily in the air.

* * *

A/N Alright guys, that's enough for today. I have more written, but then I'll leave you in the middle if I continue, and then that would be bad!! Heh.. so I'll stop right now. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh just for the heck of it, I'm in a pretty good mood: here's cookies and chocolate and all the junk food in the world!! Enjoy!


	7. Preparation

A/N I'm back guys, and sorry for the delay.. again. But what can I say? My horrible English teacher's paper was supposed to be this Monday... but thanks to Jeanne (Hurricane), now it will be on Wednesday therefore here I am writing another chapter!

Ali, I hope you weren't that confused though and things will be better cleared up in this chapter.(cackles) Raven, Touya isn't that bad, is he?? (winks)

Sakurasango, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think of this one!

Dragonlady Sorka: you don't know how glad I am upon seeing your name on the reviewing list!!! I'm so glad you like the story!!! Your reviews would be greatly anticipated.

I'm glad you all like the snack treat! Hope I didn't get anyone hyper!!!! (laughs evilly) RR!

* * *

She sensed approach, taking refuge in another tree, Teela strained to listen. Her eyes widened as they scanned the threateningly massive army of demons cruelly making their path in the forest. Her breathing instantly slowed and her body became part of the foliage around her. 

"Why do we bother wit 'em?" A shrill voice spoke with malice. "Nothing' but bunch of kids, they are. Amateurs!"

"Kids who manage to screw us up every time," heavier voice replied and spat on the ground. "It's about time he decided to finish 'em off."

"I've been sayin' it since last full moon," the shrill one spoke again, moving further from her and she followed their progress. "The one with the scar, he's the most trouble."

Teela gasped inwardly – they weren't talking about Yusuke, were they?

"I always said to kill 'em all," the heavy voice spoke once again, this time with the hint of amusement. "They got what they deserve, didn' they?" A cacophony of laughter resounded in the forest.

"This time, it's the end." With a hoarse voice, another demon proclaimed.

* * *

"Relax Hiei, it really hasn't been that long," said Yusuke, though quite worried himself. It hadn't been more than a half of the day and they all were beginning to fret. Kurama and Teela didn't return yet, and it was beginning to seem they had been gone for too long. 

Hiei kept pacing back and forth and Juei sat next to Kyoro who now spoke non-stop. Before they had sent Kurama to his death, and he didn't want to make the same mistake again. _Teela... where are you?_

Kuwabara was nowhere to be seen and they guessed he was next to Yukina. Kriss was in her shed, also getting into her combat attire, ready for anything that came in their way. They weren't about to lost more of their friends, and she didn't want to lost Kurama once again.

There was a flicker of black and Yusuke swiftly turned around. "Hiei!" he yelled and knew it was too late, he had gone miles off by now. He punched the air but stood his ground, now. He punched the air but stood his ground, knowing perfectly well there was no use in following.

* * *

"See now, he said he wanted her," the shrill demon – she resorted to calling him – spoke again, emphasizing the 'her'. "An' the best way to find out where _she_ is, was to know where _they_ are.' 

Teela was well hidden and moved tree by tree, trying to keep up where the hoard of demons went. She was trying to figure out their next target, they were definitely heading out to kill. Weapons decorated every demonic body, shimmering swords and glittering spears. A vine came back to her path and she looked upon it with dread.

"Wait a sec," crude footsteps stopped and they looked around, confused. "Which way he said to go from here?"

"Baka! Where exactly have we been going to?"

"Didn' he say to make to the north?"

_Don't go east_. Teela's pleaded. _Don't go East!_

Another demon rolled his eyes. "We were going to the east! Why the hell are you leading the way?"

"Yea, for all we know, we're going to some goddamn nowhere's-ville."

"Alright, alright!" the demon spoke again, exasperated. "It was jus' a mistake! We're going to the east!"

Teela stood dumbstruck. They aren't going to their hideout! She refused to believe the dark truth: they are not going to –

Her eyes caught some movement on top of one of the trees, and she stilled her breath, waiting patiently for the intruder to reveal their identity.

He stopped precisely in front of her, red eyes bearing deep in to the black ones.

_Hiei!_ She wanted to growl but knew to remain silent and well hidden. They both waited as the storm passed below them, remaining still and as silent as the moment could allow.

"What are you doing here?" She immediately questioned and sat more easily. "And how did you see me?"

He shrugged and relief was written on his face. "My Jagan."

Infuriated, she looked at him, "And why are you here?"

Hiei jumped to the ground, "you took a long time."

Teela rolled her eyes and followed his movement, making sure no one else was left behind and would give them a reason to be discovered. She immediately moved to the task at hand. "We have to go back. They are heading towards the others! That's their next target!"

"What?" He stammered, unable to believe how exactly they found out about their reserve. But it was not time to contemplate but take immediate actions. "Go and warn others ass quick as you can," he spoke with determination. "We've always kept their option open, so you know what to do. Go as fast as you can!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, Go!"

Without wasting another moment, she jumped and disappeared from view.

* * *

"Yusuke!" she yelled as loud as she could and he appeared in front of her, alarm written on his face. He scanned his eyes around her and snapped. 

"Where's Hiei?"

Behind him, Kuwabara and Kriss appeared also ready, for something in her voice warned them.

"He'll be here momentarily," she replied. "Our enemy is coming here and moving fast."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara was perplexed, he knew there was some danger coming, but not the extent. "How much time?"

"Not much."

"Alright then," Yusuke took over. "We'll give them exactly what they fear. How many are we facing, Teela?"

"Thrice the size from last time."

"I don't understand," Kriss interceded. "How did they know where we are?"

"No time to ponder Kriss," Teela ran towards their shed. "We have bigger things to worry about."

* * *

"Listen to me, Juei!" Teela persisted, holding her still by the shoulders. "You have to do this, understand?" she looked at Teela's stern face, and her chin quivered, and a tear drop escaped her nightly eyes. 

"Juei!" Her heart throbbed and she kissed her nose. _I'm so spoiling her_. "I will get you out as soon as possible. Aunt Yukina and Keiko are going with you too, besides Kyoro will be there as well." She took her small hands; there was no time to waste. "Be quiet, remember how we practiced?"

Sniffing and knowing there was no escape, Juei nodded and walked as fast as her legs allowed. She slowly approached one of the brown sheds and stepped inside. They entered an open cupboard and knowing well where to go, she turned to the left and saw Teela pick up a floorboard carefully disguised.

Feeling her mother's hands on her back, she climbed down the wooden staircase and entered a small corridor dug unto the ground. It was very cold and she automatically clamped her hands around her mother who carefully snuggled her into a warm blanket. Her Aunt Yukina was laying on one corner, smiling and looking very pale next to Uncle Kuwabara – she liked him, but he was busy saying something to his wife. Kriss and Kyoro were also huddled next to them, Kriss comforting her child and Juei ran towards them. Keiko carried her baby in the thickest wool to ensure her child's safety. She will be the one to take care of the hidden ones, while they fought outside.

Teela climbed out and Kuwabara and Kriss followed. He stood still for a moment, in the quiet and concentrated on the entrance. Teela could imagine a yellow dome forming inside, warding the interior to the best of his ability. If their safe haven was discovered, all knew the wards wouldn't hold long.

"This is it," said Kriss and took a deep breath.

"For innocence," said Teela.

"For innocence," echoed Kuwabara.

* * *

"Is everything set?" said Yusuke, holding the dirks firmly in both hands, studying them with his eyes. 

"All's set," Kuwabara answered and unsheathed his swords as well.

Teela and Kriss both unleashed their own weapons: two bladed swords, facing opposite directions joined by one handle. Both held each in their tight grasp, examining them to make sure the blade was sharp.

"Have you seen Hiei?" Teela asked Yusuke and he shook his head in negative. "He said he'll follow!"

His eyes caught hers and she had to take a step back from the sparks he produced. "Looks like he's late."

Sharp noises came from around them, Teela sniffed: it was damn well time. Demons appeared in front of them, smirking, scowling and spitting. All four of them stared into the massive opponents. Yusuke eyes each critically: they were stronger than he had imagined, looked like whoever sent them was playing no longer.

With clanking of swords and swish of spears, they attacked.

* * *

A/N Muwahahahahaha.... Eviiiiiiiiiiiil is finally at their doorstep. Reviewww!!!! 


	8. Loss and Hope

A/N Hello all!! I'm back again with another chapter.. .sorry for the delay but I expect this will continue throughout the semester, until I'm suffering in my English class. I love reading, writing.... But I guess it's the teacher that's getting me! So I will try my very very very best to update atleast once a week, if not more! Please bare with me!!! (puppy eyes)

It was wonderful to get the reviews last time, I loved your reactions, guys!!!

Sakurasango: that's it, I'm not giving out sweets any more!! - (screams on top of her lungs) I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY PHYSICAL DAMAGE CAUSED BY THE HYPER LADY!!(whew)

Ali Raven: Don't worry guys, more help is coming your way!!!!! Hang in there.... And the anonymous-voice-from-nowhere, continue reviewing!!

Star gazer: I'm glad you liked the story... this and previous one!!! I will look forward to your future reviews!

* * *

_This is the end!_ Teela kept repeating in her mind repeatedly as the demons advanced towards them. They did not have a chance, she knew, they were too weak in numbers. But that shouldn't stop them! The least she could do was make the best attempt possible. Gripping the handle tightly, she spun the blades in her hands, making it a death wheel.

"You want me?" She spat at the yellow demon she could have sworn was the very color of vomit, "Come and get me."

The roars were deafening, none could hear each other but knew the peril they were in. It could not be dismissed: their opponents were treating them lightly, for they were gushing forth energy. Why, then, so many were being killed? However, the Tantei's knew that their own energy will soon give out and they will share the same deathbed.

Kuwabara stammered backwards, his sword leaking blood as well as his upper body. "Urameshi, how are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging on," a strained voice answered from behind him and he collided against what he found out was Yusuke's back. "You?"

Kuwabara just chuckled and they both entwined each other's elbows. "it's about time we give them an old- fashioned beating."

"You read my mind, psycho boy."

As if multiplying, more demons came towards them. "Is that what you want to refer to me as, on my last day?"

He could hear silence behind him, only the swish of his legs as both formed a pendulum.

"Our Kurama knew we'd win this battle," Yusuke answered, "that's got to count for something."

"Son of a – " Kuwabara felt his foot become numb, though he kept on attacking and dodging. "That doesn't mean one of us can't die." Silence once again. Yusuke held his elbows more fiercely and increased his speed, spending more energy. "Easy there, detective-boy, don't want to waste too much, now."

"Is there something you know that I don't, Kuwabara?"

* * *

"Where. Is. Hiei?" Teela yelled and sliced a demon with each word. Kriss was right behind her, standing back to back – fighting in pairs was the last option and they had resorted quite early in battle.

"_Focus, _Teela," Kriss persisted, slashing her own weapon around, "Think of Juei," _And Kyoro_, she mentally added. All of her strength now relied on her son. Swirl of dirt went around the battlefield as she dodged multiple opponents and the earth trembled.

"you're wasting too much in little time, Kriss," said her co-fighter.

A murmur coursed through the enemy and all heads turned towards the south.

* * *

Yusuke fought head on, now it seemed they were attracting more attention that it was called. He will do this and they will win. Charging forward, as if on cue, they both freed one of their arms and brandished their weapons.

Three demons came their way and Kuwabara steadied his sword, sent spirit energy through it, and roared it with light. His white tunic was stained with his own and the enemy's blood. He swung his sword around once and relieved one opponents of his arm. Kuwabara raised his arm once again to strike but couldn't move it any further. His eyes were fixed into the blue of the demon's eyes, he could see the flash in them. The world hushed around him and he jerked backwards.

"_KUWABARA!—_" yelled Yusuke, whipping his head around to meet his startled friend. His eyes scanned his body and halted to see an arrow disappear into his chest. Yusuke widened his eyes in shock and horror and stared affixed onto his best friend falling body. Kuwabara's gaze was steady in front of him and Yusuke followed his direction, his hands clutching into fist and his _ki_ rising dangerously. He saw golden hair falling on blue cloth and a shimmer in the demon's blue eyes. Yusuke glared towards him as his opponents bow turned and he could not see any part of the arrow except for its point.

Before anyone could make a move, though, he saw a conic shimmering object sore into the air, and pierce through the skull. Yusuke stared dumbfounded and followed where he had seen the shimmering entity. His eyes widened with shock.

The wind picked up in the battlefield.

* * *

They led a mass behind them – mostly lower-class demons that managed to survive and move under the hope of becoming free again – as they looked onwards towards the battle field..

"They're less," a smooth voice spoke, concerned, "but powerful.

"We can bluff," said a rather blithe voice, "they're already 'timidated."

"You do realize that this might our last battle, don't you Jin?" He said and raised a hand, palm outwards towards the enemy. His eyes fix on one specific target.

"Good ol' time, weren't they Touya?" Said Jin and concentrated on his energy. The wind began to lash back and forth in the open arena while demons they led behind sheered and puffed out their chest.

Touya smirked. "We can bluff, Jin."

* * *

All could see the terror Jin and Touya had brought with them: the company was massive, every kind of demon imaginable was seen trudging along and attacking their enemy and with renewed strength, the Tanteis fought with virility.

Yusuke was the only one who knew of the passing of his friend, and he gave all of his strength to destroy anyone that came to his path – with Kuwabara just inches away from him.

* * *

Silver, white foxes ran along the field with speed to match their strength and made their way near the thickets enlarged menacingly in front of them. The clouds were dark above, obscuring the light from the sky and white fox heads turned upward to see the calling of the nature.

_We are not alone._

They heard hurried footsteps, screams and shouts coming from within and they halted. In few moments, the field was empty – Kurama and his companions slipping from view. An army came miles away from them and disappeared into the thickets and their eyes glittered with a new realization.

Kurama turned his head upwards to see the sky once again; a figure appeared in front of him. All other foxes jumped in front of the silver fox.

"Kurama," a small dark figure said in haste, his eyes gleaming red and blood dripping down his face. "This is the second army our enemy has sent. We have no time to waste." The figure flitted from view.

* * *

A/N Well??? What did you guys think???? I tried my best!! Let me know. If you're a Kuwabara fan, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! It's just a fanfiction, I'm just trying to make things interesting (gulp). This was the main reason I put a warning of character's death, so there!! ha! (runs around singing) you can't kill me, you can't kill me!!!

My friend lent me her Fruits Basket DVD, and I have to say, I completely adore Kyo!! He's so adorable!! Reminds me of Hiei, but just not that.... Loud. (cackles) -- completely useless information.


	9. Grief

A/N Hey guys... sorry for the delay for this story!! Too much on both hands!!!! Alright guys, there's a warning of language in this chapter as in some words may be offensive to others yet normal to some! Just thought to let you know before hand.

Alright, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Miracle!" exclaimed Kriss as she beckoned Teela to her. They had never anticipated the return of JIn and Touya, infact, they had lost all but little hope of their return. How did they manage to return with this great come back, she didn't want to know. They would leave it to them to tell if they so desire. She saw the army they led behind, roar forward with renewed strength.  
  
They charged towards their opponent as the Tanteis joined in the effort. "Why is it..." Teela didn't need to finish her sentence, for Kriss saw everything as well. Even with their great number, the army was falling short. They managed to strike few, and loose twice as many. She blinked as she saw the scene unfold and the truth began to sink in again. They can not win.  
  
"Teela!" screamed Kriss from somewhere behind her, "Fall back! Look ahead, Fall Back!" She quircked her eyebrows and strained her eyes in front of her. The whole world shattered as she saw the huge mass of bodies line the outer most of their territory. She could almost touch the radiating _ki_ and feel it push back her strength and will to continue on. This is hopless, she kept on thinking. And her mind reeled back to the past. The first time Hiei actually shrank his ego to say the magical words to her. The first and the last – the day of their bonding. She smiled regardless of the danger that looked her in the eyes. She could see the rising army of blood-less demons hounding at her, growling, spitting. She could see their eyes contain the loathing they only reserved for her, the intensity of hatred that dominated their desires. _Juei... Hiei..._ Her mind seemed rigid on the past thoughts, present was no where to be seen. She thought about everything she had done with the two people she loved most of all. They were her life and she felt nothing without them. Her whole world was destroyed by the deadly demons and yet there was nothing she could do about it. Just stare into the eyes and bid them come faster. Why wasn't it over already? Why hope for something that was impossible? She couldn't even save her child, what was left for a mother like her?

Utter hopelessness clouded her thoughts. She felt helpless, unreliable, lost. She needed someone with her then, someone she can share and relate with. Yet Hiei was no where in sight, he was gone and left her alone at the dreaded hour. Her eyes were fixed on the outstretched hand of a demon, palm facing her. She cocked her head and looked at the white of the hand, the blue veins perturbing from the skin. The demon's face was hidden from the palm, but she could see its bald head and a cloak that surrounded his body. He was waiting for her to yell and attempt to defend herself, he was waiting. She will not give him that satisfaction. He would have to hit her just as she is. Behind her she couldn't hear the yells that constantly came from Kriss. She didn't know she was being looked over by her eyes, she couldn't hear the footsteps that ran towards her. Where was the anger now? Why couldn't she feel what she felt before all of this happened? Had this war really made her so selfless? Could she not feel what she wanted to and knew to feel? There was no fear, yet there was no feeling of loss. She was meant to be alone. Why did she think she could own such a being as Hiei?

Still looking ominously at the hand, she shook off her thoughts. Why was she doubting someone she truly cared for? _Damn_. She clenched her fist. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she needed him by her side. She was used to his unnoticing yet reassuring presence. No one could change Hiei, no one could change how he is: he had been living that way for far too long. His being had taken shape already and not one mere person, not Teela, could change how he grew up to be. _Damn it_. She needed him. She wanted him. She wanted to see only his face before leaving. Their daughter was down below, probably clutching to Keiko. Or playing with Kyoro. There was no way Teela could know. She didn't want her to grow up in pools of blood. She didn't want Juei to live the way she had been forced to. _I'm sorry, love_. She apologized in her heart to the only flesh that represented her. _I'm so sorry._

From between his fingers, she could see the red eyes of the demon watching her, getting impatient with her inability to call for help. To struggle. To have a will to survive. He saw her stare calmly towards him as if he was nothing short of her final destination.

"Do it," she said, startling him. "Do it," she repeated trying to search for his eyes. The same childhood repeated in her. She felt the same rush of adrenaline that only exhaustion after training gave her. "I dare you."

The demon didn't wait for another moment, this was a challenge and he was honored to be the one to actually kill what his master mostly desired. A flash appeared on his palm, his hand constantly facing the calm façade of his opponent: the one who was one of the biggest obstacles in their mission.

Without a second thought, he let his spirit energy fly towards her.

* * *

_Second army?_ Kurama thought to himself as Hiei disappeared into the thickets. _What on earth is going on?_ A new determination rose within him and he leaded the army of fox-demons towards his friend's sheds. Every plant scuttled from their feet. The closer they became to the overwhelming _ki, _the trees withered in front of their eyes. The power of the enemy dominating every living being left on this god forsaken land.

White robes fluttered around him as his followers followed his example. Youko Kurama stood in front of a new challenge. All of the land was swept by the forces of the enemy. He couldn't make out where his friends were from the undying black clouds of his new opponents. Next to him he felt Hiei's presence but knew not to look away from the dreaded scene. His wielded sword caught the glares of the sun. He could feel the eagerness of his fellow Youkos, they were looking forward to use what they had learned while in seclusion.

He released his strength, his energy and seductive powers. Behind him he heard the rumble from the calling of his deadly Makai plants. His white hair blew wildly around him, caught in the discharge of energy from his own breed.

Catching a mane from his hair, he drew out countless seeds. Feeling their texture and contemplating which ones would survive and up to the challenge.

* * *

The wind became stronger. Plants sprouted from the ground and engulfed every being that came in its path. Spirit energy didn't waver as it hit the opponents, and the frightened demon from the new comeback attempted to flee from danger but met only the hard faces of Youko, Koorime, Wind, Ice and Spirit.

"Die, you filth," said Hiei and his red eyes scorched with fire.

* * *

The captives were kept on one area. Kurama and Hiei landed their eyes on Jin and Touya who came haughtily towards them.

"Well well well," said Jin, "Look who's here! I though' you all were somewhe' in th' battle! Yet you surprise even me!"

"Where's Yusuke and the others?" asked Kurama while casting his eyes around the carcass.

"I saw him there last," Touya pointed towards the far left and they made their way to a hunched figure. Hiei and Touya stayed behind while Jin and Kurama proceeded.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" Asked Kurama but froze as soon as he came closer, his eyes were open in shock. "Ku-Kuwabara?" He saw his lying body, covered in blood, his eyes were close: he couldn't feel his spirit energy. Kurama, back to his human form, looked horrifically towards his friend.

"Wha' happened?" asked Jin, also shocked.

"What do you think happened?" said Yusuke through clenched teeth in his cracked voice. "Those damn demons!" He turned and rounded on Touya. His hair fell out from his pony tail and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "_I_ wanted to kill him! Why the heck did you have to jump in, then? Where the hell were you before?

"Yusuke,"

"Shut up, Kurama! You left us all here and _you_," he glared at Hiei. "Where the fuck were you? Having a nice time on the safe side, were you?"

Kurama stepped in between Yusuke and the others. "Don't blame it on them, Yusuke," he said firmly. Hiei's eyes were fixed on Kuwabara's body. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN SORRY ARE YOU, BASTARD?" Yelled Yusuke, pushing KUrama away with all his force. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HERE!"

Kurama was now looking at an enraged Yusuke, he fought to stand back up. The injuries from the battle were still fresh on his body. He felt the eyes of all Youkos following him, waiting for any command.

"Whoa Urameshi," interrupted Jin, "calm down ther'! This wasn' 'is fault."

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO ROUND ON ME NOW, TOO, JIN? IS THAT IT? WELL I TELL YOU WHAT, –"

Before he was given any chance of finishing the sentence, he felt a staggering pain on the left side of his face and fell backwards. Shaking off the sudden urge, he stared at the attacker.

"Shut up," said Hiei and stood in front of him with clenched fist. There was silence and no one said a word. Yusuke just gazed open-eyed at the three-eyes demon who seemed to have everyone's attention. He seemed to be hearing unspoken words. The red eyes spoke the truth. They did. Unable to maintain the intense glare, Yusuke broke free and felt his spirits shatter. _What was he doing? Blaming it on his own friends? It wasn't their fault! First Genkai, then Kurama and now Kuwabara. None it was their fault._ Incensed, he punched the ground with as much force as his body could allow and collapsed on the dirt. Kurama nearly jumped towards him, he didn't like the limpness of his body.

"He will be alright," he said after examining him, "he's just exhausted."

"Where's Kriss and Teela?" Asked Touya, his calm voice surprising everyone. They all looked quizzically towards each other and then towards the massive fallen bodies.

"Shit!" exclaimed Hiei under his breath and snatched off his bandanna, letting it fall loose on the ground.

Kurama saw his Jagan glow purple as Hiei's eyes became unfocused. His pupils contracted and his face relaxed even more. Kurama saw the tattered white robe of Jin quiver with the dying wind, and icy eyes of Touya affix on Hiei – the golden eyes were still staring their leader, waiting. He felt a rush of wind and Hiei vanished from view.

He could see their bodies surrounded by my decapitated demons. Her green jacket flew off in the wind as it gave another blow and disappeared. Just next to her, he could make out the flowing brown hair of Kriss, also partially hidden beneath the bodies of their dead opponents. He felt the others coming behind him and halted as he let the scene sink. _Not them too,_ he kept thinking to himself. _Kuwabara was enough for one day. Not them too._

There was a rush of footsteps as Hiei saw Kurama sit down next to Teela's body, his hand steady on her neck and head bent low. He looked at Hiei. "Her pulse is weak," and saw his friends body tense even more, the slight occasional bump still avid under his skin. Touya was next to Kriss.

"She's just unconscious," he said, looking at them with a blank expression. "probably from fatigue."

Hiei looked at Teela's green hair flowing about her face, and the equally green eyelashes caressing the tip of cheeks. He went towards her and sat down. He knew it takes just a second for the pulse to fail. He knew. Placing his hands gently on her forehead, he closed his eyes.

"Hiei-" said Kurama warningly, looking at his best friend.

"Wha' is he ..." But Jin couldn't finish his sentence, they all felt a surge of _ki_ and Hiei collapsed on top of Teela.

* * *

A/N Muwahahahahaha.. I'll leave you hanging there. Partially because I want to, but most because I haven't written more! Just don't kill me yet! You haven't read it all hint Hint Sakursango and Ali, thanks so much for reviewing, I'm looking forward to your thoughts about this one!

Ja ne!


	10. Turmoil, Determination and Consensus

A/N Thanks so much for good, and some threatening, reviews! I really appreciate all of your inputs to the story and am thoroughly enjoying writing it! Reader's interest makes it even more better and entertaining to write! I think this fanfic will go longer than I anticipated since I just keep on adding things I didn't plan before O.O It's good, right? I mean, it means that my mind is constantly working and isn't stopping on a writer's block! So that's good!!! I'm kinda proud because the original fiction I'm working is just at that stage and I haven't been able to pass the huge, concrete, massive, boulder that my sense had to encounter. sigh Well, I won't hold you back any longer. The replies to the reviews are towards the end. Enjoy!

* * *

They were huddled together, holding each other and bring the means of comfort. They could feel the constant thumping and drumming that was happening just above them. They couldn't hear, no, but feel it nevertheless. It was like a stab in the pit of their stomach – it happened every time when their fathers were gone. But they had someone else with them, a maternal figure for condolence. This time, there was no one's heartbeat they could feel, so they held each other, knowing the other can feel the same remorse – and the other even worse. One had lost, gained and then lost his father again, while the other lost both of them at once.

Next to them was an older woman with long, braided hair, clutching the bundle in her arms to her chest. "Juei," she said softly to the huddled ones, "Kyoro, don't be afraid." Keiko shifted closer to the children of her two best friends, "both of your mom and dads are out there, right? You know they're strong, don't you?" One little hand clutched the other's more fiercely.

"Mommy," said Juei, now tears flowing from her beady eyes, "I can't feel her. Mommy! She didn't leave me, did she Aunt Keiko?" Her hands now covered her eyes, fiercely wiping them with her fist.

"What do you mean you can't..." Keiko trailed off and then stared in disbelief at the daughter. "D you feel her like this every time, Juei-chan?"

The little girl nodded her head. "And Daddy. And Kriss-san. And Uncle Yusuke."

"And Uncle Kuwabara," said the other of the two, now closing his eyes tightly. "And ottasan."

"It's their spirit energy," Keiko turned to see yukina facing her with a small smile. "it's their _ki_ that they feel." Her face became solemn and her eyes distant. "I can't feel all four of them: Kriss, Teela, Yusuke and," she paused, her eyes founding Keiko's once again. Yukina clutched both of her hands, "and Kazuma. I can't feel them."

"Yusuke..." Keiko trailed off and looked at the shimmering chocolate eyes of the face in her hands. _Don't leave us alone_.

Yukina stirred and her eyes darted towards the ceiling, Juei and Kyoro both stood upright and looked towards the direction of the clanking no8ise. Sunlight peered from the opening and shadows loomed above. There was no sound, but silence remained inside and out. Keiko looked up and couldn't make out any figures that now blocked the sunlight.

Feet emerged...

Four pairs of round eyes greeted her. She ran towards the two children and felt the small hands encircle her waist as the stooped down. Her vision became blurry and she closed her eyes.

"I thought I will never see you again," she said softly and heard the sobs of her daughter against her chest. "I'm so sorry," said Teela and felt her face moisten. "I'm sorry!"

"Mommy?" she heard a small voice whisper next to her and she towards it, now wiping her tears.

"She will be fine, Kyoro," she said and tapped his cheek lovingly, "she's just tired and sleeping. She will be alright."

Kissing Juei's cheeks, Teela turned around to see Kurama gently lowering Hiei to the ground. "it will be much time before he will fully recover," he said and looked around at them, "what he did was deadly." Kurama looked into Teela eyes and she knew what they said, Hiei gave up his energy for her. But he didn't know it all. Not the whole story. And Hiei's actions left her puzzled.

Yukina was sitting on the bed, her face straining with the effort. Keiko, who was looking intently on Yusuke rushed to help her. "Jin, Touya," she trailed off and felt Keiko's hand supporting her, her eyes followed the lowered gaze of Touya towards Kuwabara. She looked around the faces of the new arrivals and landed questioningly on Kurama, who was unable to her eyes for long.

"Yusuke, Hiei and Kriss just lost too much energy. They will recover," he reported, taking a deep breath. "And Kuwabara," he began and felt Yukina's gaze becoming stronger.

"He fought bravely," the burden eased on Kurama when he heard Touya's unbroken voice, "we were unable to do anything. We're sorry, Yukina." He spoke softly and tore his eyes from the devastated expression on her face, "I'm sorry," he added in a whisper.

Keiko's hand gave way as Yukina threw herself down on the bed, her hands resting on her stomach and eyes far off. Keiko turned her shocked eyes towards the white-ladened body of Kuwabara.

"It can't," she began, her eyes filling and she could feel the approaching deluge, "be."

* * *

Scattered white beads rolled on the floor and arrival of new ones made their presence known with a soft tap as they collided with the rough ground.

"She's getting warmer," Kurama looked up to see Touya holding a close-eyed Yukina's hand. He saw him touch the mattress she was lying on which covered itself in a thin sheet of ice. Kurama was glad she was now sleeping after more than hours of silent remorse. Next to him, he saw Kyoro sit with his head bowed. Not far from him was his mother, Kriss. Kurama, surrendering to his instincts, put an arm around Kyoro. As if waiting, he reclined his head on his rib. Kurama looked at Jin who was now resting his back against the wall and then at Keiko who was trying to put her son back to sleep while blinking away her own tears. Teela was next to her and her head rested on her lap while Juei sat next to Hiei, her hands playing with his limp finger.

_This_ was the future his friends back in time were looking forward to? Only two members of Team Urameshi were left. He will not be a part of it for as long as he thought he would. Mortality had slipped his mind. The possibility of death, one like this. A death to no avail.

Angry, he got up and walked towards the wooden opening they had created. He wasn't a part of this and could not be. The Kuwabara he knew was alive. He was breathing and laughing while Kurama was forced into this nightmare. He didn't want to believe this was their future. To be so helpless that they wre forced to hide. He will not let more of his friends die. He can not. They were supposed to live longer then that. Kuwabara... he couldn't even see his unborn children. Anger swelled within him as he climbed out of the small opening where demons bolted upright when he emerged.

Keeping a steady pace, he knew he couldn't hold back. He felt his body becoming lighter, ground growing further as silver hair receded his waist, and his ears become more sensitive to the surrounding environment. He walked up the Youkos.

"Where are the captives?"

One fox demon with narrow eyes raised a finger and a heavily leafed plant emerged from the ground. The youko gently lowered his finger and the leaves began to tears themselves apart. Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose, which immediately obliged to his command and formed a rose whip.

He walked towards the emerging group of demons who were captured in the plant, capitulated and now were bound to the ground with persistent vines.

"Which one of you is wise enough to speak?" His voice boomed calmly in the thin air and he watched the quivering demons exchange glances. Just as the thought. Emerging from life, the rose whip flicked in the air. He looked each in the eyes.

"I will show you no mercy."

* * *

Silence crept slowly into the cobwebs of her mind and she collected herself against the wall. She could see Keiko's rise and fall of her breath. The silence was tormenting. She quivered in the stillness of air and tried to will the tears to go away.

Kurama, Yusuke, Touya and Jin were outside, away from the little shelter of peace they tried to create. Kriss still rested after a brief awakening and immediately gather Kyoro in her arms when she awoke. Now they both slept soundlessly. Next to them was Juei who crept close to Hiei's still limp body. It was still and a calmness was on his face that Teela had never seen. Why did she have to pull him into this? Into this bond which he never wanted to bind himself into? She tasted the warm blood as eh bit down on her lips. She as selfish. Her wish then should not have mattered, not against his will. Why did she let herself fall into the abyss? Shutting her eyes, she rocked back and forth, trying to suppress her sobs.

Teela felt herself being dragged down to a state of depression once again. This time she was alone. She didn't have her mother who could console her. She had lost everything and gained Juei. It would be enough to console her if Hiei hadn't been neglecting ever since she forced him into marriage. More blood now trickled down her chin, mingling with hot tears. If only that time, that night, things had been different. He didn't wan that child, she knew he didn't, yet she pushed him. Threw herself in his mercy when that news reached her ears of her carrying their child. Why did she have to ask him for support? He was reluctant yet his mistake was apparent, so he agreed.

He agreed because his mistake was apparent.

She covered her face. Her eyes burned with the onslaught of merciless tears. Why did she have to be selfish? She was unable to contain the need to cry any longer. Its strong urge threatened to escape her weakening hold. She wanted to run, but knew not to go outside for she was insisted upon to stay.

She buried her face into her knees and felt sanity escape her. Why must she batter herself over something that was not entirely her fault, yet... why couldn't she hold onto to anything? Why did fate snatch everything that filled her life?

She was being irrational. Self conflicting. Damn it.

Her shoulders shook violently as she surrendered to her emotions. Why was she in love with him? Why did she experience such desires that left her vulnerable once again? Why did she have to be so dependant? Damn you, Hiei.

No voice disrupted the eerie silence that hung heavily on the dark room in the middle of the night. Teela sat alone against the edge of wall, enveloped in the darkness. No one could reach to her. No one saw her reaching for support. No one answered her silent calls and she wept alone.

* * *

The soft ground tickled her cheek as her eyes split open. Light pored into the room from the ceiling and unveiled the empty room. _Hiei_. He was not there, the floor was empty. She lifted herself from the floor and looked around frantically.

Jumping from the hole in the ground, she found everyone outside, deep in conversation. Hiei was there, standing firm and determined along with the rest though his face was hidden. She could only see the black, flaming hair as he faced the group with his back to her.

"Teela," said Kurama and smiled while looking in her direction, though his eyes reeked with remorse. "You're finally awake. We were waiting for you."

Away from the little gathering, she saw her daughter and Kriss's son playing in the clearing. All of the bodies were gone, they had done hard work during the night.

"Just one moment," she said and went towards the reservoir of water they carried to refresh herself for she didn't want to leave the proof of her helpless crying just the night before.

"How exactly are we to do this, Kurama?" Asked Yusuke and sat on one of the tree trunks they devised to use as chairs. "We don't know what to expect, we can't go blindly into their lair. And how do you know those damn demons aren't lying?"

"I'm sure our captives were not lying, Yusuke," replied Kurama, gently throwing back a mane of red hair, "you don't have to worry about that. We aren't going defenseless." They saw Teela come towards them, her face lacking any signs of distress yet her eyes spoke a different story. He looked at Hiei who stood motionless and looked almost too carefree for a purpose. Teela's eyes darted towards him yet received no recognition in response.

"What did I miss?" she asked and looked inquisitive.

"Fox-boy here believes the detainees there about their whereabouts," said Yusuke, distaste leaking from every word.

"They kept repeating the same thing and wouldn't reveal anything about their leader," said Kurama, "I don't think they know much about him but the orders that are sent to them."

"An' you believe them, that you do, Kurama, I suppose?" said Jin who didn't have the cheerful aura around him but of utter dislike. "They can lead us right into their set-up traps and that'll be the cherry on top, wouldn't it?"

"I understand the reason for your disapproval," Kurama still spoke softly and kept his eyes on his subject, "but you must understand, Jin, that sitting here is not giving us any results that we would want. And now that we know their stronghold is not living up to its name, and they spent more forces here when they recognized your arrival, we just might have a chance of success."

"A _chance_, Kurama," Touya spoke, his face neutral, "we need more then just that."

Kurama took a deep breath and if Teela didn't know any better, she would say he was becoming impatient. "The more we wait the stronger they have time to become. Who ever is their leader, or 'master' as they refer to him as, needs more time to recover from much loss and all we are doing is giving him time to do just that. What are you waiting for? We can not have more forces, then why wait and bare ourselves to the enemy even more?"

"So let me get this straight," said Yusuke, "we should just go with your little fox buddies and the army, however many is left of it that Jin and Touya brought, to somewhere we know the opposition is getting stronger?"

"Only if we give it chance, Yusuke," replied Kurama, "it's all strategy. Don't you all see? It is all part of the game he thought he was winning. He's exhausted himself with the last assault, when he found out about your sudden arrival, Jin and Touya, he was caught off guard and was afraid to lose the chance he thought he had. But he wasn't anticipating another surprise from demons who never came forth before. Why wouldn't he send more when the Youkos arrived?" He looked at each one of them and continued. "He's panicking now, and that's the best time to confront him when he's in an insecure state. Do you see what I mean?"

"I'm not too sure," said Yusuke.

"Hn," Teela's eyes darted towards the sound and she still couldn't see his face. "Detective, don't be a hopeless fool. You're forgetting about Koenma, they still have him in their hold. We can't afford for him to be kept longer then he already has." Hiei unfolded his arms and dropped them to his sides, the newly bandaged arm was now visible for Teela's eyes. "Kurama is right, they are still unsure of our strength for they didn't get any news in return."

"The more time we give them," said the redhead "the more time we lose. And that's something we can not afford."

Kriss and Keiko listened quietly to the conversation while Yukina rested against a tree. Teela looked from one and the other, then faced the held meeting. "I agree with Kurama," she said and saw their eyes rest on her. "We have strength, we just need to use it wisely."

"I better not be sorry for this," began Yusuke, "alright then, Kurama, you've come from the past for a reason, I guess. The one thing I've learned is not to act rashly but I'll go with the plan. Your Inari guy better be damn sure of what he did when he sent you here."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Kurama and a hint of a smile crossed his features.

"You're not doing this without me," said Jin and folded his arms over his head, "Let's do this, then."

"I agree," said Touya.

Then all eyes turned towards the three quiet women who stood in a compact circle. It was to be all of their decision if they were going to attempt the first attack.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," said Keiko and her eyes relaxed. "Just be careful whatever you do."

"I've had it with them," said Kriss and her face hardened. "It's about time they get their share of what they've done to us."

Yukina sat silently against the tree, and looked at all of their determined faces. "I will not stop you," she said and dived back into her thoughts. _Kazuma wouldn't have waited for a second_.

"You two aren't going," the four male voices spoke in unison while looking at Kriss and Teela. They looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. They were needed here, with their children. They would be devastated if something were to happen, they needed someone to hold on to.

"You mean, you aren't going to argue?" asked Yusuke and looked shocked at Teela. "You're always the one to argue!"

She looked towards him and relax. They were trying to indulge themselves into something different and trying to bandage the wound of Kuwabara's loss. Her eyes searched for Hiei's face, but only succeeded on seeing the flaming hair.

* * *

A/N Wow, this one is five pages!

Ali Raven: I'm so glad to see that you're back. I was actually waiting for your review!! I'm glad you're still fighting in the battle... but I'm afraid it ended in the last chapter. cackles Well, the first part of it, anyways. I'll be looking forward to your opinion on this one!

Sakurasango: still panicking I hope this wasn't a turnoff for you and your friends! I _don't_ want to feel the wrath of you and your friends. I understand Biology test frustration, grrrrrr.. just got it over with Wednesday. Hope I did good! Well, review for this chapter.

KaraKurama I'm so glad my story interested you!! Ok, about your question about Kurama's death. Throughout this story, I gave little "hints" of his death. I can't recall exactly where on the top of my head, especially when sleep is most dominant right now, but I can tell you a few things for now that I tried to convey: He was killed while doing the same task as Teela was doing when she found out about the oncoming of battle. Remember when she was going through the trees and saw the vines? Well that was Kurama's remnants of his last breath, if you'd want to put it like that. He was going to spy on them as well. As far as telling exactly how he died and what his mission was at the time, I plan to reveal that little by little in upcoming chapter. But most likely it will be unveiled to its extent in the epilogue. That was a hard topic for me to do, indeed, for I'm a Kurama-fan!

Alright guys, please send reviews to me!!! I'll be frantically checking my mailbox! Thanks and lots of luv!! Ja!!


	11. Time Trouble revised

A/N I'm back with another long, yes long, chapter. Since I don't update as often as I would like to, I make sure to have a lot going on to keep my readers and myself satisfied

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hiei," she came up to him as he prepared himself to depart with the others into the midst of unknown danger. "I'm sorry." His hand slipped as he was polishing his sword and paused, still not facing her, and then continued. "I realized what you said then was true. We, me and Juei, will get in your way in battle."

He remained motionless, only his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, unsure or what she meant.

"I know it's Juei you are concerned about," Teela continued, her hand automatically going to the gem around her neck, "That she should have a mother if nothing else. I realize this is why you saved me and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to risk your life for mine. I broke the promise of not letting it happen." Without her knowing, her feeble spirit falling apart, her eyes began to glisten with onslaught of tears. "But I – I will never forget that… that you are with me just for our daughter."

Hiei's eyes opened with incredulity and he turned to look at her. She was standing next to the tree, looking at the ground and clutching her necklace as her hair fell loosely around her.

"I can forgive you for that," she continued, her vision becoming blurry as the moments went by. "I never can, no matter how much I appreciate you going out of your way to accept something that is yours. I can not be forgiving of the way you have changed towards me."

His hands clenched into fists and he felt anger rising in him but he kept neutral. "Hn," he said and saw her take an intake of breath, "Where did you get these ridiculous thoughts from?"

Teela jerked her head upwards to see his ruby eyes staring towards her. "I don't recall myself with such stupidity," said Hiei. "It isn't true."

Caught off guard, Teela began to say something but closed her mouth. She looked at him with incredulity and decided to say what was on her mind now that they were on the subject. "You don't have to say it to convey the message," she responded and wiped the salty water streaking down her cheek. "I –"

"Don't make assumptions, Teela," he said and walked towards her to stand one feet apart. "Don't be capricious."

She felt the anger boiling inside of her, she knew her hold was weakening and the depression was converting to anger. "Just stop it, alright? Don't throw your philosophy on me!" She burst, tears still finding their way. "I told you what I saw and felt, yet you keep treating me like I'm sort of… Damn it, Hiei, stop staring at me like I'm amusing to you!"

He took a deep breathe and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't know how to handle the situation and decided on his actions. "You keep everything balled up as if it's precious. Don't think I didn't hear you last night."

She gaped at him and brushed away another stray tear. "You heard what?"

Instead of answering, he posed another question, carefully watching her reaction. "Earlier, you talked about Juei. What did you say?" He wanted to eliminate any misunderstandings yet he felt alienated in the situation.

She marveled and couldn't recall the last time they conversed this way with each other. "You're with me because of her," she began her explanation, though still awestruck with sudden change in his behavior. "I dragged you into this marriage, didn't I?"

"Shut up," he said, his eyes flaming with the sudden burst of anger and he turned to go back to his sword again. "Don't be foolish."

She stayed motionless, watching him turn his back on her. How can he end it? Just like that? Her legs weakened and she dropped to her ground. She was tired physically and emotionally. Sure they've had many battles, but it was the first time she and Kriss took part in it. Yet this was more exhausting than anything she had been through and it caused her to feel drained and tears began another deluge.

Hiei was silent and still as he heard her suppress a sob and turned around one more time, feeling ashamed for making her cry because of his idiocy. He couldn't say it any better, yet that's what he wanted to tell her: that she was wrong, none of it was true. Why can't he just say it?

"I can't, Hiei," she began speaking softly. "I can't understand you." His eyes remained fixed on her, a frown on his face. "I haven't lived as long as you have, I haven't seen what you have, but I know enough to live." Her hair covered her face and she supporting herself with her hands. "You're taking everything away from me. I can't live without knowing my husband is not how I thought he was, him changing so critically towards me just for a mistake that we… we both made. I've stopped living for you. I know you don't think of me… you don't… that's what I see. So live I live for Juei now, because I get back the love I give to her. She answers me when I call, Hiei."

He stood transfixed on her words, seeing her become completely helpless in front of him. What was he doing to her?

"I will be very sad," she continued, her voice breaking with continuous sobs, "I will be traumatized when you leave me and something happens to you. I wish _my_ death over yours! It's OK if you don't like me, can't stand me, but I won't forgive myself if you hate me. It will –" her voice broke entirely as she released herself to him for the first time since the birth of their daughter. Her arms refused her weight, she collapsed and cried in front of his shocked form. He was afraid to come near her, afraid to know how much suffering he would cause. "Just as long as you're Ok," he heard her say between the despairing cry deep within his being. He didn't want her to cry, didn't want her to continue being this way. Because of him.

It was all because of him.

Why was he the cause of suffering for everyone? Why couldn't he become different from what he always had been?

Hiei began to step backwards, feeling her cries stab within him. He could never be what he wanted. He was a failure, the way he never thought was possible.

The stress and pain became unbearable. Hiei left leaving the one he caused suffering.

* * *

"What about the captives, foxy?" Asked Yusuke as they stood in between the army they had created with the demons who survived.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and realized things were in his hands now. He called for battle and now they were all waiting to hear what he had to say about it. Hiei came out of the trees and walked towards them, stone faced and silent. He too looked expectedly towards him. "If we take them, they have a chance of revealing us, we can't afford that. But leaving them here would mean their stay with whom they should not be near to."

A Youko came forth with his hair trailing behind him and eyes glistening with sunlight. "We should get rid of them. They will most certainly hinder our cause."

A murmur ran through the crowd.

"Agreed."

* * *

Kriss, Teela and Keiko stood with their children seeing their departing friends and family. Kurama's silver hair disappeared amongst the hoard of fox-demons, Yusuke's black pony tail was almost invisible amongst the many demons that followed him. Jin was to fly and inform them beforehand of any happenings while Hiei went ahead to do the same. Touya was with Yusuke in front of the demons he led before.

_Take good care of Yukina_. He had said just before leaving and Teela merely nodded for that was all she could do.

"There they go," said Kriss, her eyes trailing the receding figures, "with our hopes."

Keiko, without saying a word, walked briskly towards their no-easily-accessible hide out, with her son sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Nonetheless, Kriss," said Teela, tearing her eyes away from the horizon, "we still should be on a look out. Anything can happen between now and their return."

"You sound too sure," Kriss looked at her companion. "I guess I can be hopeful a while longer."

Teela smiled and patted Juei on the head lovingly and bent down to encircle her from behind. "Did you say good bye to Daddy?"

Juei nodded, "he said he'll see me soon. He will, Mommy, right?"

"He will if you pray hard enough."

She felt a wet drop on her hands and looked up to see clouds storming the sky and hiding any light from the sun. They swirled within themselves; she held Juei much tightly and couldn't divert her eyes from the dense, dark smoke in the sky. Lightening spreading the earth from the sky and few sprinkles of rain began to turn into merciless battering of drops. But her eyes couldn't leave the clouds, they were fixed even though water poured into them, making them sting, yet she maintained the painful gaze. Her eyelids began to get heavy and her hold loosened on her daughter who remained static. The vision condensed into a slit in her eyes before the world became dark and silence surrounded her.

* * *

"It's a colossal!" Kurama remained shocked as the rest while the monstrous sea roared in front of them.

"Are you certain that's the place?" Asked Touya. This looked hopeless, how were they to find a place in the mass of water? He looked upwards to see Jin coming back towards them, a little being amongst the dreadful sea.

"It doesn' finish!" he said, breathless of the splashing water. "It's continuous! I've been as far as I could before losing momentum."

"What the hell is happening here?" Asked Yusuke aloud. "Is this some cheap trick?" Behind them the trees and the grass died. If the aspect of demonic domination wasn't there, then going to a beach would have been a fine idea. They could use a holiday. But Kuwabara… they killed Kuwabara. "COME OUT YOU… YOU… WEASELS!"

"You could come up with better insult than that," said Hiei. "That was pathetic."

"Hey shorty, where have you been?" asked Yusuke, ignoring his statement. "Did you find anything we missed? We hunted like beagles back there."

"Nothing of particular interest," Hiei answered and looked in front at the object of much interest. The sea was an obstacle, sure, but they can cross it. What is the missing piece of the puzzle?

The disruption seized and the seawater was suddenly calm. "Weird," said Yusuke and they all agreed. The silence seemed much heavy now that it followed the uproar of the sea.

They all were conscious of any movement.

A ripple formed in the water and all of the eyes darted to the minor change. Two ripples now, growing larger and sent auditory signals of heavy movement somewhere underneath.

As if carried by an invisible force, two objects emerged from the surface of the sea. Like paper, the water ripped and revealed two figures being lifted upwards by the head and their frail bodies swayed in the still wind. Hair in two ponytails flapped around a young girl's face and the other's were too short to notice. Darkness enveloped their two small children.

HIei felt the ground slip beneath his feet and his world shrank to both of the children.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Exclaimed Yusuke as he surveyed their limp form.

Kurama remained still and kept his eyes focused. "Juei? Kyoro? Where is…"

* * *

The darkness lifted and she felt cold concrete touch her cheeks. Murmurs were around her and an unnatural presence of someone familiar. Her eyes darted open. She was on some concrete, it was too dark to see. Where's the forest they live near? And where is the open air?

Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and she weakly lifted herself from the ground. Her arms seemed to have lifted heavy weight for her muscles were tearing from effort. A low growl escaped her and she immediately noticed green hair falling around her. She was in her demon form, then why so weak?

A realization struck her.

"Juei?" she said, surprised at being able to speak for how exhausted she felt.

"So you're awake," she heard a strained voice and turned to see Kriss's brown hair sprawled around her shoulder, her demon form hidden in the darkness. "You should see who they decided to keep us with."

A note of incredulity lied in her voice and Teela saw a man sitting on the corner with his clothes hanging limply over his shoulders. A blue tunic with a red shawl draped around him. He lifted his head up to see with shallow eyes, bones peeking through his cheeks and nothing but skin covered them.

"Long time no see," he said in a slight childish voice. "though I don't particularly like the circumstances we're meeting in."

She gawked at him and for a moment couldn't remember anything else. They hadn't een him for six months. Why had they done to him?

"Koenma?"

* * *

"I had forgotten your faces," Koenma said in a breathy voice as he rested his wrist on his upturned knees. "Although, I've been finding out many things about their happenings by the guards… and by Botan. Until I could."

"Botan?" She asked and moved closer to him. "You've seen her? So she did make it to you? Where is she?"

Koenma smiled, though he could feel his eyes moisten even after he thought he drank all of his tears already. "They've been using her… for healing." He clenched his teeth and looked away from the two curious faces – his first company after the dreadful …

"So she's alright?" Asked Kriss, hoping to have all questions answered.

"As much as I know," Koenma answered, remembering the look of horror on Botan's face as she saw him sprawled on the floor. "Why did she come here?" He didn't bother covering up the tears that fell, he had already fallen in their eyes when he couldn't control the chaos Makai was planning. It was all those years ago.

"She was devastated when she heard of your capture," Teela answered, "We were able to hold her back for four months...but, she left without us nearly two months ago. She had lost the cheer in her eyes then, Koenma. She cared for you deeply."

"I know," he said, barely whispering. "I know." He expected them to change after all those years, yet it was as if nothing had happened. Then a thought struck him and he jerked up his head. "You said she was gone two months ago? That's impossible." He let his mind wander back, maybe the time lapse seemed longer to him but… He moved himself and turned to look at the wall he was reclining on. Ignoring the inquisitive stares from Kriss and Teela, he let his fingers locate the engraved markings he had carved into the wall. He counted the vertical lines he had carved for each week that has gone by. _It's impossible. She had been here two years ago… two years and six months. _"How long since you last heard of me?" He asked no one in particular, his voice shaking with anticipation he hadn't felt for so long.

"No," he answered and looked on in disbelief. "We're in territory of time and illusion. Not for six months, for six years. I have been here for six years."

* * *

A/N What did you all think??? Will be eagerly waiting for your reviews on this one! And thanks Sakurasango, Pat, KaraKurama, Chichiro Ketsueki and Ali (Raven) for such wonderful reviews! You guys rock!

Until next time!

Ja!


	12. Renewed Light in Darkness

A/N Hiya guys…. I haven't been here in a while, I know. But Alas! College is over for winter breaks. That means I finally have time to continue with my ficcies. Yep yep. nods her head Alright, I'll shut up and let you read – and hopefully enjoy – another chapter of Past Future and Back Again.

* * *

Koenma looked around in the darkness, the resonating sound of evil, of the hopelessness the walls contained implanted in his thoughts. When had be become so helpless? There was always someone he could count on to bring back his world to its normal path. Someone was always there at whom he could rely upon to make his surroundings be the same again. Then why? Why was he suddenly becoming aware of the abyss his world has fallen into? He ca't care for others anymore, the depth of this thick void has made him selfish. And he was helpless to the fact. 

"So Kurama has come back?" He said, willing his thoughts to change, the utter loneliness still clouded his mind. "And Kuwabara is gone?"

"Yes," replied Kriss, leaning aginst the wall, still, keeping her eyes closed - for the visions the darkness formed still plagued her. Her eyes played constant tricks.

"Koenma," Teela spoke abruptly, leaning closer to the half concealed Prince. "Why did they capture you? I mean, what is their real purpose? It can't be as simple as taking control of the Reiki."

"I'm afraid it is," The certainty in his voice enthralled him. Has he become this shallow? "Just to take over what had been my home for many, many years. It's the curse that comes along with being a royalty. All is its doing. Everything is snatched away from me because of me holding the throne." He could feel their uncertainty as he spoke as if lost in a world of tumultous minds. "And it took me six years to realise the inner struggle was in vein. If I had surrendered to this... this... reality, then maybe death could've made its way towards me. Why did I endure so much in their hands when it was all but necessary?"

"I agree with you, Koenma," Kriss replied hoarsely, her comatose mind surrendering to the truth. How had Koenma taken this for such long time? Already her being was shattering, her eyes forming constant images of her life falling apart.

"What is happening to both of you?" Teela asked increduously, not registering the depth of the clouded night her companions were falling into. "Have you given up already?"

"There is nothing to fight for," shrieked Koenma, jumping towards her to pin her onto the floor. Teela's eyes stared into his hidden irises. "Don't you see? Nothing can be done. You're here, trapped, just like I had been. I believed in freedom, in liberation - I was a fool! Stop trying to beleive in something unreal. Stop living in a fictional world!" Teela cowered under his tightening hold. feeling his fingers dig into her flesh. "Stop being a fool!" He screamed. "They will take me out of here to slaughter my body in front of the entir eMakai, they will see me suffer! I've accepted it. Yes, finally. I have."

Her hands were pinned to the side as her whole body was rigid under his. He came closer so that she could see his bones covered with skin, his hollow cheeks and sunken eyes spoke to her with indignity. The intake and out take of his breath was audible to her ears. His eyes spoke malevolently to her. "You. Me. Her. We are meant to die. Can't you see that?" She could feel the sweat pour down her face and cover her hands. She saw his face darken even more in front of her, become engulfed in the already consuming darkness. Her breath became ragged as her lungs screamed for air, the taunting grip pierced into her arms making her scream fromt he painfully tearing flesh. Her body quivered from fright as one after another, herher screams tore her throat, mercilessly battering her from the inside. In front of her, as her eyes opened and closed in between her gasps, she could neither see Koenma, nor she could feel his weight on top of her. But the screams from fright continued. Her body whipped from one side to another. Her insides quivered with every breath.

"Teela," she heard Kriss's voice break through her concious. "Teela!" a hand cupped her mouth and full body weight dug her into the ground. "Teela, Shut up!"

She tore her eyes open and looked fearfully into Kris's brown eyes. "We're... we're going to die... we're done for! We'll lose it all!" She screamed frantically, whipping her head from side to side. A jostling sound from flesh hitting flesh ringed her ears and a stinging pain burned on her cheek.

"Shut up! What's wrong with you?" Kriss screamed and looked threateningly towards her, her fangs bared and the cat-like eyes glowering, boring into hers.

Koenma came forth and invaded her field of vision. Teela took a sharp intake of breath, suppressed another scream about to escape, and closed her eyes once more. "Get away," she yelled. "Get away!"

"Teela," she heard his coaxing voice and tried to inch away from him.

"NO! Go, Leave!" She screamed. "You - You're - just like them. You're just like them!"

"What?" she heard Kriss say and turned to see her curiosity. "Come back to your senses!"

"You heard him!" Defended Teela, beginning to feel alone in the chamber. "You heard what he said."

"What did I say?" asked Koenma, keeping a safe distance from her. "Did I say something, Kriss?"

"No," she heard Kriss say and turned to look at her new foe.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Teela, get a hold of yourself."

Around her she heard a relieved chuckle and turned to see Koenma shaking his head. "You're mistaken. This is what this place does to you. I think you've forgotten what I just told you - we're in the territory of time and illusion."

She looked at him with disbelief though his eyes could not be mistaken.

"I have been here for six years. Trust me."

* * *

"We have to get out of here," said Teela, her mind drifting towards exhaustion. "We have to do something. Anything." 

"What are you proposing?" Asked Kriss, reclining against the wall once more. "If anything was to be done, Koenma would have seen to it."

Fluttering of robes and Teela saw Koenma sink onto his knees, head buried between them and hands encircled his legs. "Whatever you want to do, do it quickly. They will come here soon."

"How do you – "

"What for?" Teela asked simultaneously.

"You said the Tantei's have begun their journey here and you two are captured, leaving no resistance. They will come soon to take me, as a token of conquest on all three worlds."

"You can have more faith on them then that, Koenma." Frowned Teela. At that, she heard his encompassed chuckle and sigh of hopelessness.

"How much time do you think they've had to prepare for the counter attack?" She couldn't see any part of his body now for it was immersed in darkness. Only the sharp angles of his shoulders were illuminated by the gleaming light that somehow surrounded them even with the closely confined walls.

_There must be something we can do._

"You said they will come soon to take you?" She asked, a litter of hope shined in the black hue.

"Unfortunately, he sighed, "you are correct."

"What if instead of you, they take me?"

Both Koenma and Kriss readjusted themselves so to see her better.

"And why would that be an advantage to us?" Mused Koenma, playing with ideas that littered his mind. Just one solution. Just one way out. "Yes, untangling the core just might be that solution."

"Sorry?" Asked Kriss, but Teela had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What do you say, Koenma? Is it worth a shot?"

"It's definitely worth taking a risk."

"What?" Asked Kriss, looking from one to the other. "_What_?"

"There are plenty of chances to recover if the time is used wisely," Teela said, measuring the risks and benefits in her head.

"Yes, couldn't agree more." Koenma now threw himself backwards against the wall and let his hands support his head. "Teela, it just might work."

"WHAT MIGHT WORK?" Roared Kriss, clearly annoyed.

But still, she was ignored.

"I will need your blood," said Teela.

"For the first and last time I'm more than willing to give," replied Koenma, extending his wrist. "It's about time we see the most wanted Manawydan do what it does best."

"Do what… Oh!" exclaimed Kriss, and a smile spread across her features. She saw Teela's eyes glisten with hope. How could she forgotten? Teela was indeed a true Manawydan.

* * *

A/N RR and let me know your opinion! Ja ne! 


	13. Initiative

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter of story… it seems its coming to an end much quickly than I thought. Anywho.. RR!!

* * *

"He should do this himself," a voice croaked in the dungeon. "Telling us what to do. Now why am I listening to him, remind me, why don't you?"

"Because you're just as crazy as I am," replied the other in a much high-pitched voice. "I mean honestly, who can listen to them selfish demons anyway."

Silence followed soon after when a jingle of keys issued in the dark corridors. "You know what, Ragaki, sometimes I wonder about you." Grumbles followed the comment as more ruffle of keys came after.

"Wonder about me all you want, pretty boy," came the squeaky voice again. "But do not let that come in your way of work. What did you do with the key?"

"I have it here."

"Who tells you to carry that collection around?" Roared the other, piercing ears of anyone who heard him. "Give me that!"

A crash followed their hefty attempts at the said keys.

"Damn it, Atsuo!" Squealed the other, causing many eardrums to vibrate dangerously. "Don't throw the thing around!"

After much commotion, the door clanked open. Squeaking and passing through blinding light from the outside.

"Ko-en-ma," sang Ragaki in a sing-song voice and peered into the cell. "Keonma!"

"It's Koenma-sama to you, you brats," came the voice of the teenage Prince, deprived of his throne and authority.

"Actually," said the one named Atsuo," it's more like Ex-Koenma-sama, isn't that right?"

"It sure is," said the other one, nodding vigorously in the process. He laughed in a monotonous voice, still unable to be seen in the bright light.

"Alrighty then," sighed Ragaki, slithering towards the figure hunched on the wall. "You amuse me every time we came along, Koenma. But you were not alone now, were you? I mean, now you had pretty smart company, ne?"

"Shut up," said the leader of Reiki as he shrugged of his hand and stood up.

"Alright, alright. No need to get hasty," exclaimed ATsu and allowed him to walk through the door. "And you silent ones," he said looking at the two figures on the far corner, "your number isn't that far."

"Prince Koenma," said Kriss and he turned to see her, unable to stand longer for his muscles had not worked much over the past years. "Give them hell."

* * *

She wanted to cry out in pain as each minute went by. How was Koenma enduring this? Oxygen-deprived muscles were aching for fresh air, the poking bones grinded against each other. Despite of all turmoil, she felt relieved to be outside the living horror. It was time to become serious once again. First, however, she must find out more about the leader of the chaos.

"I feel like I have arthritis," she whimpered, halting just behind them to massage her knees. "Damn, it hurts!"

"You have what?" Said Atsuo and for the first time she saw her escorts. Atuso's orange hair were protruding to all directions and equally complimented his red eyes. The darker ting on his skin highlighted the stray marks across his face, as if a wild animal had scarred him.

"You _are_ a pretty boy," she said loud enough for them to hear. Atsuo raised his hands in defense.

"No no no, you've got me wrong!" He said with an exasperated expression. "See, I don't go there. This here, Ragaki, can go that way with you."

"Do what - ?" She asked but answered her own question. Of course, she was a man. She must remember her own appearance of Koenma. She turned to see the metallic hair and white irises, circled with many blue marks. He was looking reproachfully at her.

"Nnn-o," he said, shaking his index finger which was covered in blue gloves that matched his equally blue attire. "He's not my type, Atsuo. Nevertheless, what did you say you feel like?"

It took a moment for her to register. "Oh, arthritis. It's a ningen disease – bones scraping against bones, more or less."

"Ouch," grimaced Ragaki, "sounds torturous, ne? Interesting."

"It won't be when our dude is done with you," she roared, trying to act, well, manly. The expression of her captors changed.

"Now what do you mean, Koenma?" Asked Atsuo in his croaky voice, his black jacket fell around him.

"You are a hottie," she exclaimed with an amused look, "it would be a shame for your to die such horrible deaths. " Her back was aching from bending over while massaging her knees.

"I agree!" said Ragaki cheerfully. Teela ignored him.

"Well you don't suppose he's fill you in when he takes over the three worlds, do you? I mean think about it, the big dude, demon or – what's his name?"

"Sage," answered Atuso, waving his hand for her to continue.

"Right, Sage, if he does take over the three worlds then why would he need such low-life tyrants like you?"

"Low-life tyrants?" Spat the orange-haired demons.

"A hot low-life tyrant," she said, thanking Enma for renewed confidence. "My apologies."

"You don't know what you're saying," said the metallic, long-haired Youkai. "Avadu's might be selfish and conceited bastards, but they know they can't run mass numbers of demons with their authority alone."

"Well said," she replied. Turning into Koenma hadn't leaked his knowledge and wisdom after all. At least she knew they were dealing with an Avagdu named Sage. Was he conjuring the time and illusions territories in the place? Needless to say, Avagdu was a very new name to her. "Although, if I may so boldly ask, why are you to working for him?"

"Only because it's the chance we've been waiting for," said Ragaki as they continued to walk along the door less corridor. "When you are gone, Koenma, the Reiki will officially be under the Makai demons control. Ningenkai is almost taken and – "

"Almost taken?" she abruptly asked

"Why, yes!" exclaimed Atsuo, flicking his fingers. "Your little Team of Worthless Fighters are living upto their name." He turned to look at whom he thought was the Prince they were to kill. "I hope you're not expecting much, Ex-Koenma-sama," he said, his menacingly eyes glowing as they approached their destination. "They haven't got a chance."

* * *

"Holy Crap!" Exclaimed the long-haired man in a ponytail, holding the daggers in his hands that fell loosely next to him. While they wre consumed with the two bodies that appeared to have been pulled from within the ocean, the gateway to turn back was sealed by the overwhelming crowd of youkais. It was just as they turned to ask eachothre of how to go through the sea that they noticed their encircled allies.

"This is bull - "

"It won't do us any good, detective," spat Hiei, holding the expression of an enraged murderer. Yusuke looked around him in awe. "It would be wise if you would focus your attention on how to resolve the matter."

"Since when did you become my advisor, spiky?" replied Yusuke, looking sideways at his demon friend. But Hiei's stern face didn't soften. He knew they had an enraged Hiei who, after seeing the body of his daughter and realizing the possibility of the capture of his wife, had become the Hiei they had long forgotten. To add to the foolishness of their opponent, he had been unable to protect his best friend's family like he had promised to do at Kurama's grave site. But he wasn't the only murderous one today. Seeing the two innocent bodies all alone amidst the clashing waves had provoked a deadly fire inside everyone.

"Are you formulating a plan, Kurama?" Asked Touya, standing side by side his former opponents, an icy glare in his cold eyes. "Because I haven't got any."

"Admitting defeat this quickly?" Asked the red-head malevolently, unable to let his mind become focused and serene once again. The impossibility was close enough to taste. "We all have someone to go back to. And I, for one, can't lose hope." _I must not lose hope._

Touya let ice formulate over his right hand into a conic pattern but halted to see moving figures from the corner of his eyes. Turning towards them, he gaped with disbelief.

A demon stood with black hair that failed to go lower than his ears and leather outfit that left nothing to ne's imagination. A black wing, the size of his body, floated behind him. He stood too far to be able to be seen clearly but Touya didn't need sharper eyesight to see the deity that was just next to him. In blue kimono just next to the black-clad demon, knelt the drained body of Koenma.

"What," began Kurama with audible horror in his voice, "on earth did they do to him?"

* * *

He stood in front of her, in a small chamber that chiller from the inside and out. Her eyes strayed from right to left, trying to find a means of escape. His black attire glimmered like leather, only segmented by red straps that he played with on his wrists. She marveled at the one wing that protruded form his back - as dark as the night itself -, highlighted by the thorn that peeked from its very top.

"Ah, welcome!" As he said these words, she was reminded of the beast that would reside in the depths of the darkest mountain – corrupted by its stench and the groping, sneaking debauchery. Even without seeing his face, she could envision the eyes leaking with lustrous desires and mouth revealing the corrupted, disastrous commands given by this lurid creature.

Sage turned around. The very skin spoke of death and decay and the eyes bulged with insanity he had proclaimed and done.

"What do you think of my domain, Koenma?" He spread his arms around, pointing to the darkness that obscured her vision. "Not as delightful as yours, is it? No, I didn't think so. However wait, wait my dear Prince; look around you. What you will see and what you can not, all would be mine. All will listen to me!" He bent down and clasped her chin at which she winced, her eyes staring into his burning holes.

"Do you see?" He stressed each word and let his fingers dig deep into her unguarded flesh. A forced chuckle escaped him, speaking of his devilry. "_Can_ you see?"

He pushed her and stood up. Teela, stunned, remained on her knees, trying to breath in the dense air.

"Filthy, royal blood!" He roared and spun around. His hand collided against her cheek and she fell sideways, feeling her heart skip a beat. Her hands ached from a failed attempt to break her fall. Her vision dimmed and all she could focus on was her wheezes that barely escaped from her punctured lung. One blow, only one, she was left with a cowering, broken soul.

He was close to her, she could feel his breathing on her ear and his hand clasped around her neck. "You make me sick," he hissed, "every breath, every tactic you do - it makes me sick. You and your dirty blood, plagued with the eagerness to relive humanity." Instead, his hand rushed to her hair and grabbed a handful. "How long… how long have I waited to rid you from the face of this planet! And now Koenma, you will see. You will see!" He jerked her head towards the ground and she could not hold back the scream any longer. Her bones seemed to shatter as they slammed against the concrete.

He stood up and motioned one of the guards to come forth. "We need to make my appearance. Drag this piece of debris along."

She heard his footsteps recede from the room and felt hands pull her upwards. Blood trickled freely from the corner of her lips. Although anger coursed through her veins, her body felt helpless.

* * *

It was as if they were surrounded by blood thirsty bees, humming at their own pace. But the look on Koenma's face was everyone's point of attention – seeing him drenched in sweat and pained with agony only after six months enthralled them. But he wasn't looking at them, rather through their body and the surrounding youkais into the thrashing sea and at the floating bodies that remained in the air. Koenma's pallid face was struck with shock and horror, and his body swayed with his every breath.

They all could see his quivering form, barely holding itself steady besides the dark from of their enemy.

"Sage," they all heard Kurama's voice and looked upon the static form of their antagonist that was responsible for the destruction of Ningenkai and the corruptness of Makai.

"I'm glad this is over," Hiei heard Teela's voice as if she was standing next to him, in the empty ground in front of the college again – just like she used to. "You know, now I can start a new life with new dreams." He could see the sparkle in her eyes as she said those words when it was safe for everyone to roam around where their minds desired. "And you Hiei, I'm happy it's you." He had looked away then, towards the clear sky, felt the chilling breeze of fall and decided it was how he wanted things to be. To remain in what he never thought will become a vision amidst the barren land in which all hopes and dreams would be abandoned and broken. They will cease to exist. If only he had known them. He would have savored that moment, would have said all he wanted her to know about his desires.

_This cannot be over. This cannot become another hopeless endeavor. This cannot end with failure._ He clutched his katana and he felt his nails pierce his skin.

"Not Koenma, too," whispered Yusuke, his knees buckling underneath him. "Not him too."

Kurama's eyes were locked on Koenma whose face was now turning into a grimace; a rage tattooed itself on his once authoritative features. Something about the Prince reminded him of water ripples in once calm water. He could see the anger rise in Koenma's face. Kurama felt his eyes widen with incredulity as he saw the frail body rise with clenched fist and look with hatred towards the surprised sage and swung an arm backwards. It was then Kurama felt the true meaning of bafflement as he saw Koenma change: slowly his grip became firm and determined, instead of the brown hair, a swirl of green erupted in to long strands and the blue tunic changed into the green jacket. It was not Koenma anymore, but Teela, who replaced the quivery aura with formidable hatred.

They saw her land on top of the enemy with a fist that clashed on his proud features and proceeded with one fatal blow after the other. Whirlwind of energies erupted from the battlefield, colliding with each other as the two legendary warriors attempted to thwart each other. A blast echoed in the territory as Teela and Sage flew backwards, away from each other and grinded against the ground.

Sage lifted himself off the ground and extended his palm towards the Manawydan who, getting up, reeled in the air and flew feet away to crash into the ground once again.

"Clever," he spat, catching his breath from the unforeseen attack. But he could see the insanity written on his opponent's face as she stood up: she was apt on killing him. "You must be Teela," he continued and gazed at her. "I've heard much about you."

His smirk faltered when he saw her determined footsteps towards him once more. Blind rage was on her face as she continued to step towards him and soon broke into a run. He did not have a chance to move as her fist clashed against his stomach.

The Tantei's watched in awe at the ongoing battle. The maddening urge to kill on Teela's face was portrayed for anyone to see.

"YUSUKE!" Yelled Kurama as he saw his companion run towards the two legends, his youki warning them to remain where they were.

_He won't get away from this._ Yusuke made his way towards the clashing powers. _I will kill him!_

* * *


	14. Familiar Visitor

A/N Here's another update! Thanks to the inspiration Lord of the Rings' soundtrack provided, I have finally managed to write another complete chapter!! I will be waiting for your reviews for this one!

* * *

One after another, she used all of the previous training – when she was in high school, then with Genkai, after her Kurama had taken over and now she was training with Yusuke, Hiei and Kriss – she used everything she had learned against the murderer of her daughter. The rage with which each attack launched itself was filled with the temperament of a Manawydan. She had acquired their stealth and speed, but not the strength. Now she was introduced to the actual destruction they can accomplish: the reason they were once feared. 

Even after receiving the opponent's blow, she will muster up another surge of power to continue her assault. They were moving from one place to another, emanating energy and using all the will they possessed. Teela was fighting for all the losses they had to endure while Sage, she had to think for that. Did he just want Koenma and his authority? Why did the search for Teela turn into a mad hunt of total control over the three worlds? She remembered Hiei's words.

"_All of the legendary demons are not gone. Each are seeking for control over the key."_

What was it that she had heard Hiei and the others discuss that seemed like centuries before?

"_They are going to force her out. Burn the home and fish 'em out," Yusuke's voice wisped as if he were speaking just now. "Brute force, nothing else."_

They were both thrown backwards as another blast erupted in the air. A heightening _ki_ caused her to look towards its source and she saw Yusuke become larger against the horizontal ground and abruptly halt his footsteps.

Why was he here? _They_ were fighting, _she_ was going to finish this. Fuming, she lifted herself off the ground to find him standing rigid with his forefinger held steady in his fist that shifted from Sage to her in swift motions.

* * *

"I don't understand," said Kurama, eyeing his patient Youkos that remained static and serene. The demons beyond them, ones that were humming before, now stood quiet and frozen as the battle continued. "Why aren't they attacking?" 

"Same quarry here," replied Jin, looking exasperated. "Weren't they following him or am I wrong? Now that their master is having his own battle, shouldn't they confront all of us?"

"Or maybe, it's an illusion," said Touya, eyeing the rigid monuments that surrounded them from all sides except where the sea now roared.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Look carefully, Kurama," he replied. "He is an Avagdu – a demon that can control time and illusion. Although, they stand in the same category as you, I do not see him using his best judgement."

"So he did deploy all of his army against us just before?"

"That sounds 'bout right," said Jin.

"We were fooled," Kurama scowled and set his eyes back towards their enemy and allies. "He was using his bag of tricks. But the time for more, I'm afraid, has run out."

* * *

"K'so!" He yelled, holding his hand firmly and pointing them towards the two apparent Teelas. 

"Yusuke, what are you doing?" Scolded one of them, looking baffled just as he was. His hand moved towards the other who looked, well, again, just as baffled as he was.

"What - ?" She was looking at her mirrored self and him with confusion and bewilderment.

"Damn!" _Where do I aim?_ Two of them with the same appearance were looking at him with the same expression without giving away their original identity. How can he distinguish a friend from foe when they were both identical?

* * *

Teela was glued to the ground as she took in the image that seemed to unfold in front of her. 

Both men wore jeans and denim jackets, each with their finger randomly pointing at each other and her. Both Yusukes were as dumbfounded as her.

_Demon of Time and Illusion. Damn you to all hells._

* * *

Two perplexed figures stood in the beaten lands of what Ningenkai had been converted to by the hands of the demons controlled by Sage, who now stood defiantly next to whom he considered to be another victim to his illusional deflection. He laughed aloud as they looked at him with confusion coupled with anger. He enjoyed their attempts to decipher through the trap they created by befriending his opponents. They would not understand… to be able to go through with the act regardless of who stands in their path would be their true nature of control. 

Nevertheless, his amusement could not mask the anger with which he faced Teela who dared to fool him into believing in something else. Koenma will have his chance, yes, he will see what a torturous death he will face. However, now he had to focus his wrath on _her_.

Sage made sure to capture both of their eyes as he felt the sensation of being away from his body once again as he conjured the familiar image of the child they both were to see.

The look on Teela's face was priceless, indeed. Her dark pupils widened as they took the image. He laughed once again.

"You let them kill me," he said as he heard the voice of the girl echo in the silence. "Mommy, you let them get me."

"J-Juei," he saw her mouth move, letting the accumulated drops of blood fall from within. "I didn't…"

"You're a liar," he said, relishing the despair that highlighted every part of her features. The agonizing pain the image caused her was too beautiful to miss, too delicious to eat. "You could have saved me, Mommy, but you didn't."

* * *

"They were never meant to be fighters," said Kurama as he witnessed the cessation, "but guides to the likes of rulers and the carriers of wisdom." 

"Not this one," Hiei was ignited with the flames of hatred. "His wisdom does not exceed his selfish desires."

"How many has he misled by this disguise?" Kurama asked, aware that no one will be able to answer. "Good or evil, they must have depended on him to lead them to their destination. Like us, he continued to fool them all."

"Making his insane lust to possess the key an easier path," joined Touya, his voice was cold with the hatred he felt.

They continued to look towards the three figures that stood lost in the unnamed land. Once empty sky was filling with white clouds that occasionally obscured the sun. The sea continued to roar.

"His purpose can't be just to rule the worlds," said Jin, beginning to feel puzzled at the ongoing situation ahead. "That would be too absurd for a demon with the likes of him."

"Perhaps," they heard the smooth spoken word and turned to see a Youko step forth with ivory skin and gold eyes. "The legendary demon is not so legendary after all. I have studies his fighting techniques and if he was against me then, I assure you, the battle would have been at its end and his demise would have been certain. The only astonishing predicament is his ability to heighten fear and cause mass destruction in all lands. I am sure he is unable to achieve that with his time and illusion abilities."

"What are you suggestion?" Kurama asked as he heard and contemplated each word that was spoken with precision.

"Youko Kurama," he replied with the same tone but his eyes showed great disapproval for him not knowing, just for a moment it flickered and then the usual façade took over. "Look closely, he is not what he seems to be."

He allowed the words to sink in as the standing body of Sage dropped down the glamour and he could see. The reality was there, baring its fangs, allowing him to see through the mask.

"Shapeshifting is not as simple," he heard the Youko's voice drift into his hazed mind. "They inherit the subject's abilities as well."

But only one word could escape his clouded senses, "1Gromer…"

"What is he doing?"

Kurama turned to see Hiei clutch the handle of his sword with his whitening knuckles. Teela and Yusuke came into his view and he was dazed to find what he saw.

_It can't be…_

The silence was broken by the blast of energy they could only see from far behind. It expanded as it met its opponent and blinded them by its light. Only its presence was there and they could feel Yusuke drain as if his energy was robbed. A shriek followed, breathtaking and vivid. It pierced their inside with its shrill breath and terrorizing force. They felt fear clutch them and cowered on the ground, covering their ears that they became numb but the effect of the scream left its mark.

For few moments, hearing anything was beyond what they desired.

All around them, they could feel the dense air and could feel the sunrays dying. The battlefield dimmed under the nightly clouds. The darkness spread over the ground, flooding anything that came in its path. Their ears throbbed and silence surrounded them but they could feel the chill wind that buffeted the dust and debris in front of them.

They looked at the horizon with the clouded sky. Behind them the sea continued to rebel. Their hair flew around them as they looked in vein at the parting of the earth and the sky.

Like ants they came, crawling into the empty lands, their eyes searched for the one who called for their aid, their teeth dripped with the fresh drunk blood and their eyes burnt deep into the Tantei's. Their charred skin obscured everything from sight.

Fear found a place in their heart once again and their demise was clear. They could feel the silent air throb around them though their hearts excelled its rhythm. Only one thought echoed throughout the demons as they witnessed the swarming creatures.

_It is over. We have failed_.

* * *

1- Sounds familiar? This is Gromer from Search (Ch. 6). I will reprint the definition I did in the footnotes earlier for you guys. I know that was long ago and, believe you me, his appearance here is completely by chance! 

Gromer: A powerful shapeshifter and magician who captured Arthur in the story of _Gawain and Dame Ragnell_ in Welsh.

RR!!!!!!!!


	15. A Slip By Chance

The air was chilled with the accordance of the thunder outside. Her surroundings were dim but the familiar dazzling light upfront had made its appearance and her hand trembled with the knowledge of performing the same tasks again. Next to her, she could hear the breathing of two small bodies, finally sleeping after tiring form the continuous wails spurt from the need of maternal affection.

The two demons in front of her scowled upon seeing the resting figures and lifted a hand to strike them so they would wake from theirs lumber. She recognized their gestures as well as the faces and lunged towards her fellow captives so they were covered by her body.

"Don't, please," her voice trembled with an attempt to plead with them, her hair covered the flowing tears on her face. "They're just children. They mean you no harm, let them sleep."

The lifted hand grabbed her bicep and the fingers clutched her hard enough for the arm to become numb. "You've learned to speak a lot in front of us," the throttling voice boomed into her ears with malice as screams of torment were released from within. "Do as you've told and no more. Sage ordered you to take care of two new warriors. They need abrupt he – "

She cringed and waited for them to continue their spiteful commands but the words halted in mid-sentence and remained. The bone-breaking hold on her arm also ceased. Quivering while doing so, she turned to face the two demons, one of whom was still in the middle of his sentence but his mouth was frozen as the words were, revealing the jagged outline of his teeth; the other stood rigid with his arms folded across his chest in a bored gesture and eyes staring inconclusively on the blackened ceiling.

The breathing of the two children continued, nonetheless.

She wriggled under his hold and received no resistance against her attempts. The opening still glowed in the background. Her breathing became ragged as her fingers worked to free her arm of his hold. The danger of what she was about to do did not take her mind of her immediate objective. She could feel the constant thrumming outside and feel the earth shake with each increase of energy. Something was happening and she did not wait to find out what it was. The time had come, the world had stopped.

_Please let it not be a dream._

It was a chance for her to get away from the prison and get aid.

_He will pay for what he has done._

She backed away, still frightened of the frozen moment, waiting for al hope to shatter and converge back into the miserable existence. But it did not. The figures stood frozen in time and made no notion to move. The breathing of the unmoved young victims continued. Giving them a rueful eye and a longing touch, she rushed towards the opening. Her eyes stung as the glow hit the light-deprived pupils. But she knew, as always, they will recover.

She ran into the hallway, her footsteps echoed but she gave no heed. All around her, in front of the doors, demons stood frozen, their eyes stared into the empty corridors.

But she had no time to waste.

The flattened, slate kimono flapped around and unkempt blue hair berated her face. Hand moving in front, her remaining energy relinquished itself as an oar, the only part of her that was untouched by the malicious demons, appeared on the palm of her hands.

There was still hope.

_Gromer… this will be your end. I promise_.

* * *

"What are you dong?" Teela's voice seemed far away as she brought herself back to the present situation. Yusuke was pointing his spirit gun at her daughter. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It isn't her," he said through clenched teeth as energy began orbing at the tip of his finger.

"You will not shoot her!" She exclaimed and lunged towards him. This was his daughter! He cannot kill her. This was her flesh.

"Don't be stupid!" He yelled, still keeping his eyes locked on the known intruder.

Her senses refused to see beyond what they perceived as the truth and the only enemy in her eyes was the one who was endangering their safety: Yusuke Urameshi. Before she could strike him, though, an unknown force slammed into her and she fell backwards. The floor collided and seemed to shatter her bones. She could feel strong _ki_ radiating from Yusuke, the same that was used against her. His finger was glowing dangerously and Juei was staring at him with an innocent glare.

"SPIRIT GUN!" His voice echoed in the battleground as the blast issued and collided against the helpless figure. Her breath refused to continue its normal rhythm and her fallen body became weaker at the thought of her daughter being killed by her friend.

Uncontrollable anger surged within her once again and she reeled towards him. But a hand gripped her hair and threw her backwards, making her scream with agony.

"This is not over," the same voice whispered into her ear. Small hands clutched her from the arm and dragged her away from the blinding blast of Yusuke's spirit gun. A face came into her view and the small body of her child blocked everything from her line of vision.

A pasted smile leered on her face and her malevolent eyes twinkled with a mocking glare.

"Better cover your ears."

There was no need for clarification when the said warning came into pass. It was pain beyond recognition. Her heart shriveled as the high pitch scream sounded, rattling her brain and making all senses shatter under its pressure. The sight of the imposter faded and disappeared. Her mind could not do anything but focus on the agonizing torture.

A thundering resounded, as if crawling beneath the surface of the earth. Small voices whispered to her in a language she could not understand. They sneered, mocked, and toyed with her. A sudden presence willed her mind away from the voices and she could feel the energy radiating from the southern horizon. Shiver and fear ran down her spine.

The hand had released her and Sage was not to be felt. Her eyesight had not returned. Gentle shaking focused her mind in front of her where she could feel Yusuke's presence.

"Dammit, say something! Are you alright?'

The scream was too close for her and its effect still berated her from the inside. Her voice was distorted when she spoke.

"Can't see," she said, still shaking from the possibility of a blind onslaught. "I can't see…"

"What do you mean?" The surprise and confusion in his voice caused her to feel the same. She was secluded in the darkness.

"Yusuke…"

"Just stay behind me," she heard him above the roaring of the many being that she felt were not far from where they were. "This will be intense."

Not too far from their location, she could feel her allies' advancement towards them. She was glad to know that the amount of energy she sensed was the same as when they had left their shelter. But to counter their strength was the presence of much stronger power coming closer by every breath. She wanted to ask him what were they facing against since it was certain that Sage was not the only one they were against, but the fear of the answer caused her to panic once again.

The sudden dark world was not helping her become calm and focus in the endeavor. She was now dependant on Yusuke and his attempts at her safety.

A cry of battle echoed around her. Inhumane shrieks took over, similar yet softer than the one Sage had produced. If only she could see…

A new presence caused Teela to turn around in awe. _Could it be?_ Her senses had never failed her, there was a surge of new presence that just seemed to have appeared but there was one in the mass that her mind could not dismiss. _It has to be._ She never thought that the oncoming of death would be a moment of joy for anyone. There was something about her arrival at the opportune time in the dark world that allowed her to feel that there was a chance. There were still forces she could count on. _She would not have come without a reason. _

One word escaped her mouth when she recognized the presence of her missed friend: "Botan."

"I'll be damned," came the voice of their leader, awestruck and shocked.

The darkness was slowly lifting and the veil that obscured her vision slipped. The world was coming into view. Dimmed at first, she could Yusuke stand in front of her with his hair flying freely in all directions. Just next to him was Kurama followed by the rest of the Tanteis. She followed their equal gaze into the far left and saw what surprised them all. In the air, flying quicker than the eye could follow, black-winged demons covered the sky. Like specks, they mingled with the clouds and swooped lower and lower until their physique could be seen clearly.

"Dragons," she said softly so only she could hear. "That's what they remind me of, dragons of the old tales."

"That's not what they are," Kurama's voice was loud in the stunned silence. "Avagdus. They've come to take their revenge."

"Is that good?" She asked, feeling like a child who first sees the colors of the rainbow. The Avagdus bobbed vertically as they came towards the ground, their horned wings beating the air and supporting their weight.

"It is if you look at who brought them," said Yusuke and she began searching the sky. Even if she knew the answer, the excitement of seeing her was of most importance. Then she saw her. Further behind amidst the advancing demons, she spotted the oar that flew alongside them. On top of it stood the blue haired fairy they all were surprised to see. A smile spread across her features as she looked at her grouped allies and waved her hand.

The silence crowd began to roar once again and Teela's eyes dropped to the ground to see the approaching danger for the first time. Crouched on all four legs with reddening teeth stood charred bodies of creatures that surveyed the sky with confusion and bewilderment.

"What are they?" She asked aloud, once again feeling as if released into a new world where everything was larger than it seemed, more profound, and capable of more surprises than she could imagine. Despite the battle ahead, a chuckle escaped her. _I guess there _are_ more surprises than I ever thought in my life. I guess that's what you get from combining the three worlds._

"Remain here and act only when it is necessary," said Touya. "They would not appreciate us interfering into what they consider to be their battle."

They all nodded in response and watched as the flying demons swooped low to meet the creatures face to face. But even amidst the ongoing chaos for their enemy, one was not to be seen.

"Where's Sage?" His disappearance troubled not only her, but the rest of the Tantei's for their eyes were searching for the culprit who had disappeared, taking advantage of the blinding blast Yusuke had released. _That bastard can't be gone. Not after what he'd done…_

* * *

A/N (Sigh) Phew, this chapter was very hard to get out of my system! For some reason, this one was harder than the rest. Excuse minor grammatical errors, as usual, please… but this time I have a decent excuse: It's 1:15 in the morning! So you know my senses are a bit dimmed!

Ookami Youkai Ali: You got an account! This is so awesome! And I must say that your story is quite interesting! About the fanfic "Quenched" that I did earlier, I had to get it out. It was really bothering me for some time now. I know, even my sister was shocked when she read what I had written! Hehehe.. trust me, I was shocked myself of how it turned out.

For all of my readers: If you are interested, you can see what inspired Sage's appearance (as an Avagdu) in my mind by following the link in my LiveJournal account, entry on January 23, 2005 (see my bio). I really do not know the anime character or where is he from, but somehow he allowed me to give depth and shape to the antagonist of this sequel.

Please review all of you wonderful people! They really make my day! (sits on her knees) Pretty please?


	16. Back to the Present

A/N This is it, the last chapter. Ha, I don't think an epilogue is needed, but if you aren't satisfied, you guys are welcome to jump down my throat and let me know! Well, that is all I will say and let you read the chapter which I nearly tortured you guys for. My apologies. Hope you like!

* * *

The breeze blew gently, rustling the trees with its rushing touch. The world was silent no longer. The trees spoke of calming joy which spread like the wind in its surroundings. Each leaf was a witness to the oncoming of new life; a new hope. If only darkness had unveiled before. If only it had revealed its ugly truth of disillusionment. So much would have happened that would have been different.

Footsteps echoed behind him as he stood in his solitude amidst the whispering foliage. It seemed as if the sky had regained the knowledge of its beauty for it dazzled in the sunlight, showering them with its distance sea-like enchantment.

"Kurama," a voice whispered behind him and he saw Yusuke come forth, still his body was tense as if conditioned so by years of turmoil. The scar on his cheek would be a constant reminder - that he was sure of. "What are you doing alone here? Everyone has gathered back at the shelter. Come with me."

"My job here is done," he replied, speaking to the sky rather, as if pleading. "I have accomplished the task."

"In a hurry, are you?" Yusuke's eyes tried to read the look on his face. The green orbs were glimmering, and the Kitsune was looking wearily at the constant blue appearance above them all.

"Even with knowing it is bound to happen, I can not think of anything to change it. If only I _could_."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Kurama. At least you know we will make it through."

Yusuke was startled when Kurama broke form his musing to meet his eyes. He could not decide whether it was pain dominating his features or sorrow, but his lips broke into a pitiful smile.

"I am being selfish, aren't I?" He took a deep breath and a truer smile lit his face. This was the Kurama they had known. "My death is certain. But I'm glad to know it will be in battle." His gaze directed itself towards the mysterious serenity of the sky and he closed his eyes to smell the fresh breeze. "At least this wish, I know for sure, will come true."

Whether it was the change in the air or the sensations in his body, a shift in the atmosphere alerted him. His knee touched the ground where he could feel the crisp texture of the grass which also swayed beneath his hands. The wind had become stronger. He could feel he was being studied.

With his opening eyelids, the scene unfolded as if his ream was being painted on the canvas. He turned to find his companions looking with awe towards him – with the exception of Hiei, who let his eyes do the talking. As always. That was Hiei, the one he knew. Next to him was Yusuke, still with the embedded childhood expressions of curiosity and Kuwabara, blinding with perplexity.

"What the heck just happened?" Kurama heard his voice and could not help but to feel the world piecing back together his shredded self.

"Yeah," exclaimed Yusuke, "the Inari-guy… what of the task? I mean, I would expect to actually do the task rather than listen to somebody talk about it!" His look of curiosity remained intact while he scratched his head. Kurama wanted to observe, just to make sure if he was really back. "Did I miss something?"

If the world was truly safe, no matter for a brief time. But there it was, a flash of the future: just for a moment, Yusuke's hair was long again, the scar prominent under his eye. Just for a moment Kuwabara's face became engraved with pain, his grave protruded nearby – the bitter truth of reality was there. Its demonic presence was as if the jaws of a graceful shark. Below the tranquility of the sea, they roamed the grounds underneath, preying on the most intricate creatures.

"No," he replied, finally taking a step towards home. "Not at all. Actually, I'm as lost as ever. I hope Inari-sama will give me enough time to do what I can, for you see, time is short. There are many things to be done."

_You never know when our time will come._

"You mean, you don't know either?" Kuwabara followed him as they walked towards civilization.

_It is hard to believe all is meant to end._

"You really don't listen, do you?" He could almost see Hiei's smirk behind them. "Is paying attention that difficult for you?"

"Shut up, shrimpy!"

"So that means we wait?"

Kurama turned towards them and saw Hiei's short form roll eyes towards the fuming Kuwabara. Things were back to normal – the way he much preferred. "Yes, we wait."

Maybe he satisfied Kuwabara and Yusuke, but Hiei looked at him with the knowledge of his concealment. Kurama merely looked away.

_Not you either, Hiei… This is something I must keep. I, alone, am to live with this burden. _

The frozen footsteps continued behind him as he headed towards the nearest destination.

* * *

"Took you long enough," came a voice and Keiko ran towards them with her shoulder-length hair bobbing behind her. "If you hadn't come, I would be on your heels by now, Yusuke!"

"Really, Keiko, no such jokes. I swear, they aren't funny!"

Kurama looked from one to the other, a feeling of acceptance and happiness arose within him. There are many things he hasn't seen in life, things that he is to encounter. Experiences that he has yet to fulfill as a human. How will he meet Kriss? How will he feel to hold his son in his arms? There will be times in his past he will remember, events that he is sure to write as a reminder of happier times.

"Yukina!"

"Hn."

He was to enjoy as much as possible. To feel and relate to his companions even more, to see them change through the time. Darker period is approaching, yes, but he will be there to greet it. Accept it as reality. Because it will all turn out with hopes of a better future. The new generation will live their dreams. Their sacrifices will not be in vain.

_Kuwabara, our sacrifices will not be in vain._

* * *

A/N RR! 


End file.
